


Меложор

by Melarissa, tomix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, First Time, Fisting, Fluff, Food Issues, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omegaverse, Original Universe, Past Abortion, Psychology, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Violation, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Стив Роджерс очень любит мел и Баки Барнса, а Баки готов пойти на все, чтобы ему этого мела достать. История гипсофилии длиной почти в век.





	Меложор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную бтву для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2019, https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217253499.htm на спецквест
> 
> Задание: Гипсофила (Gypsóphila paniculáta)  
> Значение: Название этого растения происходит от греческих gypso — «известь» и philos — «любить», потому что оно предпочитает известковые и меловые почвы.  
> Легко переносит холод и заморозки, практически не повреждается болезнями. Другое название гипсофилы — меложорка

_Август 2014_  
  
Агент огляделся в последний раз, удостоверяясь, что поблизости никого не было. Здание возвышалось перед ним смутным силуэтом, в некоторых окнах виднелся едва заметный зеленоватый свет обозначавших запасные выходы табло. Было не похоже, что территория охранялась живыми охранниками.  
  
Он легко перемахнул через невысокую ограду из сетки, приземлился на серый асфальт с какой-то разметкой. Понадобилось двадцать секунд, чтобы добраться до входной двери, и еще тридцать, чтобы ее вскрыть.   
  
Внутри царила почти полная темнота и странный запах. Агент остановился в широком холле, из которого вели два коридора — налево и направо. Он выбрал правый и двинулся, крадучись, вдоль стены. Ступая как можно тише, Агент добрался до первой двери. Повернул ручку, но та не сдвинулась. Это могло стать проблемой. Тогда Агент пошел дальше, пробуя двери одну за другой.   
  
В каждой из них было застекленное окно, и сквозь них Агент смутно видел темные комнаты с множеством столов и стульев непривычно маленького размера. Очень часто с потолка свисали разные вещи — листы бумаги и объемные фигуры. Агент заглядывал в каждое помещение, потом нажимал на ручку, удостоверялся, что дверь заперта, и шёл дальше. Ему повезло в самом конце коридора. Он повернул ручку, и дверь неожиданно подалась, негромко скрипнув. Агент замер. Быстро оглянулся: коридор был темен и тих. Открыв дверь шире, Агент проскользнул внутрь.   
  
Он быстро сориентировался: по левую руку были столы и стулья, справа — стол побольше и темная большая плоскость за ним. То, что Агент искал, должно было находиться где-то там. Он в два шага добрался от входа до стены. Под широкой доской имелся деревянный желобок и ящичек, а в нем нашлись куски белого школьного мела. Агент выгреб их все, достал из кармана тактических штанов пакет и сложил мел в него. Потом аккуратно засунул пакет обратно в карман и направился обратно.  
  
Сначала в коридор, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, следом до холла, входную дверь запереть, от крыльца по расписанному линиями асфальту до сетчатой ограды. Рывком перепрыгнуть. Агент не обернулся, удаляясь от здания на максимальной скорости.  
  


  
  
Стив потянулся, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее, взял кружку, отпил глоток остывшего травяного чая и взглянул на часы. Была уже половина двенадцатого, и, хотя он уговаривал себя не беспокоиться, отсутствие Баки тревожило его. Тот вел себя порой странно, иногда бродил неизвестно где часами или сидел перед окном в темноте, неподвижный и молчаливый. Стив пережидал такие моменты, надеясь, что со временем они станут короче или исчезнут совсем. Вот и сегодня Баки, едва стемнело, молча оделся. Натянул тактические штаны, высокие ботинки и свою куртку, не стесняющую движений, и выскользнул из квартиры, ничего не объяснив, и не предупредив, когда вернется. Стив глотнул еще чая, поморщился и поставил кружку обратно на стол.  
  
Он вернулся к истории Второй мировой войны, которую мучал уже второй час, но, несмотря на прекрасную память, он должен был признать, что чтение было впустую. Может, причиной была еще и тема исследования. Попытка создания Гитлером «Европы без омег», лагеря смерти, где тех травили газом или устраивали массивную гормонотерапию в попытке переделать всех в бет, хирургические опыты доктора Менгеле и его приспешников… Стив и сам не знал, для чего читал все это. Ему повезло избежать столкновений с подобными ужасами в Европе, но во времена Ревущих им доводилось отыскивать и выводить из-под обстрела в том числе и запуганных измученных омег, переправляя их за линию фронта. Стив хотел бы думать, что у тех все сложилось хорошо.  
  
Он размышлял, глядя поверх страницы, когда с балкона донесся легкий шум, что-то звякнуло, потом занавеска отодвинулась. Лёгкое движение воздуха и тонкий аромат ельника подсказали ему, что в комнату шагнул Баки. Выглядел он так же, как перед уходом, только прикрыл нижнюю часть лица платком и замазал верхнюю тактической краской. Призрак в ночи, вот на кого походил он больше всего. Стив опустил книгу на колени, а Баки, шагнув к нему, достал вдруг из кармана на бедре какой-то сверток и протянул на открытой ладони металлической руки.  
  
Вопросительно взглянув на Баки, Стив взял сверток. На ощупь внутри были твердые продолговатые брусочки. Заглянув вовнутрь, Стив уловил знакомый с детства запах.  
  
— Мел? — спросил он, обращаясь к Баки.  
  
Тот кивнул, напряженно глядя на него.  
  
— Мне? — уточнил Стив.  
  
Еще один кивок. Стив достал половинку бруска, поднес к носу, понюхал и осторожно откусил кусочек. Перетер зубами, несколько раз причмокнул, как дегустатор. Баки все так же настороженно следил за ним обведенными черным глазами. Стив вздохнул.  
  
— Спасибо, Баки, — сказал он. — Похоже, но не то. Странный какой-то вкус. Не знаю даже, в чем проблема.  
  
Напряженные плечи Баки немного расслабились. Стиву даже показалось, что они печально обвисли.  
  
— Не переживай, — сказал он, откладывая мел на стол к кружке чая. — Спасибо тебе. Думаю, все равно сгодится. Не поранился?  
  
В ответ — возмущенный до глубины души взгляд. Стив вскинул руки.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, не ершись. Иди лучше в душ, лицо полчаса под краном отмывать будешь.  
  
Баки мазнул пальцами по скуле, посмотрел на кончики и коротко кивнул. Не говоря ни слова, он направился к двери из комнаты, за которой был проход к ванной. Стив посмотрел на сверток с мелом и улыбнулся. Облизнулся, собрав с губ последние крошки. Вот теперь он вполне мог почитать, но не хотел. Закрыл книгу, мельком глянув на номер страницы, и отложил ее. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда Баки вернется из душа и окажется рядом с ним.  
  


  
  
_Сентябрь 1930_  
  
— Посмотрите сюда, дети, сегодня мы будем говорить об омегах.   
  
Мистер Хейз, невысокий, молодой еще болезненного вида мужчина ткнул указкой в плакат, на котором был изображен омега, очень похожий на него самого. Стив сравнил картинку и мистера Хейза: сравнение вышло не в пользу последнего. Омега на плакате улыбался и, несмотря на субтильное телосложение, производил впечатление здорового и довольного жизнью существа. Чего нельзя было сказать об учителе.  
  
— Человечество изначально делилось на три пола, но только за последнюю тысячу лет соотношение полов изменилось в пользу бет. Раньше беты были далеко не так распространены. Связано это с репродуктивной системой. Омеги способны в значительной степени контролировать наступление беременности и оттягивать роды на продолжительный срок, если условия для появления ребенка неблагоприятны. Таким образом омеги гарантировали выживание вида. Но с улучшением качества жизни выживало все больше младенцев-бет, и постепенно именно они, став взрослыми, стали основой общества.  
  
Стив задумался и, как всегда, принялся рисовать. В этот раз он нарисовал угол учительского стола, скомканную тряпку и несколько кусочков мела рядом.   
  
Урок, наконец, закончился, и все с гиканьем унеслись во двор. Стив подошел к учителю. Тот стоял к классу спиной и медленно, устало снимал плакат.  
  
— Мистер Хейз, — позвал он, — а раньше омеги тоже были как сейчас, самые маленькие и слабые?  
  
Учитель обернулся.  
  
— Стив! — отозвался он. — Нет, многие омеги раньше были намного крупнее и сильнее.  
  
Стив кивнул. Он так и думал. Вряд ли слабенькие хрупкие омежки, какими их любили изображать на открытках, оказались бы способны выжить в тяжелых условиях.  
  
— Помнишь, мы рассматривали статую “Давид” Микеланджело? — Стив кивнул. — Так вот, Давид был омегой. Разве выглядит он слабым и хрупким?  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стив.  
  
— И он справился с Голиафом, который был альфой. Так что хрупкость и слабость не означает, что ты — омега. Если, конечно, я тебя правильно понял.   
  
Стив дернул плечом, как бы не говоря ни да, ни нет.  
  
— Иди погуляй, Стив, — сказал учитель. — Отдохни перед следующим уроком.  
  
— Мистер Хейз, — осторожно попросил Стив, — можно мне взять кусочек мела?  
  
— Возьми, — кивнул тот.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Стив вышел из класса, прошел через короткий коридор и оказался в школьном дворе, залитом солнечным светом. Держа мел в руке и уже предвкушая, каков тот будет на вкус, он двинулся в дальний угол, тихий и уединенный.  
  
— Меложор! Опять мел стащил!   
  
Стив резко обернулся, крепче сжимая кулак с обломком.   
  
— Мистер Хейз мне разрешил, — ответил он. — Я не крал.  
  
— Да он тебе все разрешит. Омега омегу издалека чует. Замену себе готовит.  
  
Стив вспыхнул. Ему было двенадцать, второй пол манифестировался, как правило, не раньше шестнадцати, а у омег, особенно некрупных, начало течек могло затянуться и лет до двадцати, а то и дольше. Любые намеки на принадлежность к конкретному полу заранее были грубым оскорблением.   
  
— Будет таким же пустоцветом, как учитель Хейз, — подключился еще один мальчишка. — Мой папа говорит, что Хейз скоро сгорит, потому что он ни с кем не трахается. И в течку он всегда один.  
  
— Ой, Роджерс, только не плачь, не надо. — Третий был крупнее и массивнее остальных. — Я тебе присуну, когда ты потечешь. Не подохнешь.  
  
Стив сжал кулаки и молча рванул вперед. Он врезался Третьему в живот плечом, развернулся и добавил кулаком, в котором все еще сжимал мел. На этом фактор неожиданности закончил свое действие, и Третий отшвырнул Стива от себя. Первый и Второй присоединились. Самое обидное — они не били Стива по-настоящему. Его просто пихали из одних рук в другие, порой добавляли открытой ладонью, но все же не били в полную силу. И это было оскорбительнее всего. “Как омегу”, — вертелось у него в голове.  
  
— Эй! — раздался еще один мальчишеский голос. — Эй, отстаньте от него!  
  
Стив не видел, кто это прокричал, но, видимо, настроен тот был серьезно. Кто-то толкнул Первого, разрушая круг, потом отпихнул Второго, и перед Стивом выросла тонкая фигурка немного выше его самого, одетая в потрепанные штаны и великоватую куртку, определенно с чужого плеча. Мальчик, кинувшийся защищать Стива, не стал драться с Третьим, просто встал перед ним, сжав кулаки и закрывая Стива собой.  
  
— Опять в бочке затычка? — рявкнул Третий. — Барнс, с тобой мы не будем играть, как с этой омежкой.  
  
— Отвали, Уоллес, — отозвался Барнс. — Найди себе кого-нибудь своего роста, если кулаки вдруг зачесались.   
  
Как ни странно, но Уоллес отступил. Названный Барнсом мальчик подождал, убедился, что все трое обидчиков Стива направились прочь из этого угла двора, и только тогда обернулся.  
  
— Привет, — сказал, откидывая со лба волосы. — Меня зовут Баки.  
  


  
  
_Август 2014_  
  
Баки вышел из душа в мягких пижамных штанах и майке. Мокрые волосы он зачесал назад, краску смыл и выглядел теперь уютно и по-домашнему. Стив похлопал по дивану, и Баки быстро улегся рядом, поджав ноги и положив голову Стиву на колени, лицом к животу. Потом он замер, едва дыша.  
  
Стив погладил его по мокрым волосам. Баки, наконец, вздохнул поглубже и немного расслабился.  
  
— Устал? — поинтересовался Стив.  
  
Баки мотнул головой.  
  
— Проголодался?  
  
Снова нет.  
  
— Спать пойдем?  
  
Баки двигался столь стремительно, что Стиву порой казалось, что ему померещилось. Вот только что лежал, а теперь вскочил и стоит, дожидаясь. Стив махнул рукой на недопитый чай, поднялся и направился в ванную чистить зубы.   
  
Баки уже ждал, забравшись под одеяло по самую шею. Стив погасил лампу, лег к нему и только тогда понял, что штаны и майка Баки где-то потерялись по дороге от гостиной до кровати, а сам он очень горячий и очень… голодный. Только не до еды.  
  
Он сразу же потянулся к Стиву, обхватил его руками и ногами. Стив вспомнил про осьминогов, и уткнулся ему в шею носом, шумно втягивая воздух. Он попытался вспомнить, есть ли где поблизости смазка, потому что отпускать его Баки точно не собирался, но в этот момент тот двинулся по его телу вниз, не переставая обнюхивать и порой даже облизывать, будто пробуя на вкус. Пока не добрался до низа живота.  
  
За последние пару недель Стив полностью лишился растительности на теле, которая и до этого особенной буйностью не отличалась. Кожа стала будто тоньше и чувствительнее, особенно на лобке, внутренней стороне бедер и, как ни странно, спине. Язык Баки казался сделанным из пламени и почти оставлял ожоги, от которых Стиву хотелось выгибаться и стонать. Он сорвался, когда Баки добрался до его лобка, чувственно облизал его с урчанием и причмокиванием, а потом жадно обхватил член губами. Стив не удержался и толкнулся вверх, чувствуя, что упирается в небо и даже, может, глубже, но Баки ничем не выказал недовольства и принялся активно сосать, правой рукой перебирая ставшие абсолютно гладкими яйца Стива.  
  
Стив почувствовал, что стремительно несется к оргазму, и никак не мог решить, о чем же подумать, чтобы хоть немного оттянуть финал. Вот такой ненасытный Баки заводил его на раз, и семьдесят лет назад, и сейчас. Все, на что его хватило — нащупать левую руку и стиснуть металлические пальцы со всей силой, какую подарила ему сыворотка. А потом Стив кончил, выгнувшись и упираясь в матрас лишь затылком и пятками. Он рухнул обратно, и только теперь понял, что обливается потом. Баки поднялся над ним, откинув одеяло. В темноте спальни его тело казалось угольно-черным, и только левая рука поблескивала время от времени. Баки быстро дрочил себе, не сводя с раскинувшегося перед ним Стива глаз. Стив ощутил, как на его кожу пролились теплые капли. Баки шумно выдохнул, провел несколько раз по члену, выжимая остатки и медленно осел, нащупывая одеяло у себя за спиной.  
  
Всякий раз, заканчивая с Баки, Стив не хотел мыться. После секса с другими партнерами хотелось побыстрее принять душ, избавиться от чужих выделений, запаха на собственной коже, даже прикосновений. Сперму Баки Стиву хотелось втереть в кожу, размазать ее по себе так, чтобы и следа не осталось. Ему нравилось пахнуть Баки, то, как смешивался на коже предплечий его свежий аромат еловых почек с собственным хлебным запахом, только в последнее время ставшим немного более сдобным; и можно было порой просто понюхать себя, чтобы вспомнить, чем они занимались несколько часов назад.  
  
Баки ворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и надежно накрыть их обоих одеялом. Стив перехватил его поперек живота, подтянул к себе и заставил улечься на правом боку.   
  
— Хорошо? — негромко спросил он.  
  
Баки кивнул.  
  
— Бак? — вопросительно позвал Стив.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — наконец произнес тот первые за весь вечер слова.  
  
— Ну и хорошо, — сонно пробормотал Стив.  
  
Знакомый голос действовал как снотворное. Баки вздохнул.  
  


  
  
_Октябрь 1943_  
  
После того, как доктор Эрскин окончательно остановил свой выбор на Стиве, того отправили на медобследование, и если сравнивать с тем, как осматривали его до этого, то это как сравнивать деревенскую развалюху с шикарной виллой. Ему по пять раз заглянули в каждое естественное отверстие и, по ощущениям, проделали парочку дополнительных. Просветили рентгеном, сняли несколько часовых электрокардиограмм и на всю ночь нацепили шлем от энцефалографа. А крови выкачали столько, что у Стива начала кружиться голова. Доктор Эрскин казался слегка разочарованным результатами, но Стиву ничего не говорил, только подбадривал.  
  
Все изменилось в одночасье. Сначала Стив пережил самую жуткую боль, которую только мог себе представить (если честно, такую боль он даже в страшном сне себе представить не мог), а потом накатило внезапное ощущение собственной силы. Ему даже показалось, что, оттолкнись он посильнее ногами от мостовой — взлетит на высоту нескольких этажей, а может, и до неба.   
  
Однако его очень быстро вернули на землю, и приземление оказалось весьма болезненным. Разумеется, после гонки за шпионом и нырянием в бухте Стива первым делом опять загнали в лабораторию на обследование.   
  
У него голова шла кругом, и он мечтал, что его уложат на кушетку и опять подключат к ЭКГ, тогда как его заставляли приседать, прыгать на месте, измеряли давление, пульс, температуру… И, разумеется, снова посадили в кресло для обследования. Хотя что там могло измениться? Стив развел ноги, держатели для которых срочно пришлось переставлять и раздвигать, и попытался думать о приятных вещах, пока в его заднице опять шуровали обтянутые резиной пальцы. А потом внутри резко вспыхнула боль, не такая, конечно, как в саркофаге, но все же прошившая Стива от пяток до макушки. Он дернулся и замычал, а врач пробормотал: “Что за черт!”  
  
— Сестра, позовите докторов Баретта и Симонса, — резче, чем обычно, бросил врач. — А ты, сынок, посиди-ка пока.  
  
Стив был благодарен, что перед уходом доктор набросил ему на живот салфетку. За дверью смотровой послышались голоса. Стив с удивлением понял, что мог без особенного труда расслышать, о чем там говорили. Доктор объяснял что-то коллегам, употребляя непонятные слова вроде “латеральный клапан”, “химеризм” и “ложная половая идентификация”. Так что ничего хорошего Стив не ждал, когда все три врача один за другим вошли в смотровую и по новой полезли ему в зад. Болезненные спазмы не прекращались, Стиву казалось, что ему раз за разом тыкали прямиком в самое нутро, причем каждый врач хотел сам удостовериться в том, что видели коллеги. Наконец ему разрешили встать и начать одеваться.  
  
— Сынок, — сказал ему доктор Уинфрид, смотревший его первым, — боюсь, наше первоначальное предположение не подтвердилось. Судя по всему, ты — омега. Не знаю, то ли лучи эти на тебя так повлияли, то ли сыворотка Эрскина, но сейчас никаких сомнений нет. А вот что мы будем с этим делать, пока неясно. Это уже не медицинский вопрос.  
  


  
  
_Лето 1933_  
  
Баки бросил школу в пятнадцать и устроился в доки грузчиком. Он больше не был едва повыше Стива, как в начале их знакомства, а здорово вытянулся и раздался в плечах. Стив отмечал, как на него поглядывали и омеги, и беты. Причем уже определившиеся, тогда как сам Баки все еще бегал “порожняком”.   
  
Однажды летом, поздно вечером, камешек стукнул в окно Стива. Стив уже собирался спать, но распахнул створку. Внизу стоял Баки и, прищурившись, смотрел вверх.  
  
— Твоя мама спит? — свистящим театральным шепотом спросил он.  
  
— У нее ночное дежурство, — ответил Стив.  
  
— Я зайду тогда?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Баки привычно вскарабкался до второго этажа по водосточной трубе и перевалился через подоконник, который Стив предупредительно всегда держал пустым. Тот сразу отметил незнакомый запах — терпкий, свежий, очень напоминавший весенние почки в еловом лесу: немного смолистый, чуть горьковатый. Смешанный с запахом пота Баки, он заставил Стива напрячься как струна.  
  
— Стив, — пьяно блестя глазами обратился к нему Баки. — Стив, у меня гон начался. Я альфа, Стив!  
  
Стив почувствовал, как отчаянно сжалось на миг сердце, а потом пустилось неровным прерывистым галопом. Ну вот и все. Он никогда и не сомневался, что Баки окажется альфой, но очень надеялся, что это произойдет не так скоро. А сейчас он лишался самого лучшего, самого преданного, да что врать — единственного друга и самого близкого человека после матери.  
  
— Это… Это здорово, Баки, — ломким голосом произнес Стив. — Поздравляю.  
  
— Я вчера еще почувствовал, но не понял ничего, — размахивая руками, Баки ходил по узкой комнатке Стива, натыкаясь то на стул, то на кровать.   
  
Чтобы не мешать, Стив отошел и присел на краешек кровати. Баки словно разом повзрослел и казался таким… красивым. Просто глаз не оторвать. Стиву стало обидно. И больно. И стыдно, что он завидует другу.   
  
— Я на работу пришел, а меня там прям скрутило. Я думал, что отравился или заболел, в животе так плохо было, и ниже… Все такое твердое, что даже ходить неудобно. И Оскар, он, знаешь, уже женат, он понял. Понюхал и говорит: “Эй, Баки, а с тебя выпивка на всех”. А я такой: “Что это?” А он: “Гон у тебя, Баки. Неужели не понял?” И все так обрадовались, захлопали. Я стою, как дурак, и мне очень-очень хочется… ну, ты понимаешь. И Оскар меня взял за руку и отвел за угол, там у нас ящики лежат, и не видно ничего. И он мне помог.  
  
— В смысле, помог? — уточнил Стив, испытывая по отношению к этому неизвестному ему Оскару неожиданную и невероятно сильную злость. Как он смел прикоснуться к Баки — так?   
  
— Ну, как всегда альфы друг другу помогают. Помог узел зажать, самому неудобно. И держал, пока я… Я три раза кончил, Стив! Прям вот подряд. И это было совсем не так, как раньше. Я будто в рай попал.   
  
— Фу, — отозвался Стив, смертельно завидуя Оскару.  
  
— А потом ребята скинулись, и я купил виски. Мы выпили, и они меня побрызгали, вот, понюхай! — Баки шлепнулся на кровать рядом со Стивом и сунул ему под нос рубашку, от которой разило сивухой.  
  
Несмотря на смешанный запах алкоголя, пота и других портовых ароматов сильный личный запах Баки поражал своей беспокойной свежестью. Если бы Стив мог, он бы всю жизнь его нюхал. Похоже, он слишком сосредоточился на нем, потому что упустил начало реплики Баки.  
  
— ...ждал, пока доберусь до тебя.  
  
— Что? — Стив вскинул глаза.  
  
И в этот момент Баки поцеловал его. Это был полудетский, слюнявый и какой-то развязно-робкий поцелуй, словно сам Баки не мог решить, стоит ли делать это. Стив даже не успел сообразить, что происходит, а Баки уже отодвинулся.   
  
— Я… прости, Стиви, мне, похоже, виски в голову ударил…  
  
— Придурок, — фыркнул Стив, — зачем?  
  
— Как зачем? — Брови Баки поднялись домиком, словно стремились преодолеть все пространство его высокого лба и скрыться в густых волосах. — Ты же мой, Стиви.  
  
От уверенности, прозвучавшей в голосе Баки, у Стива потеплело в груди. Но все же это было неправильно.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — грустно спросил он. — Может, я и не омега, мало ли что на школьном дворе болтают. Да и так… Когда у меня еще течка будет, если будет вообще.  
  
— А мне плевать, — горячо заговорил он, — плевать, омега ты будешь или бета. Да даже если альфа, ты мой, а я твой, Стиви. Я сегодня понял, когда сюда шел, что я хочу рассказать тебе первому. Но, если ты не хочешь…  
  
Стив потянулся и обхватил Баки за шею, пряча лицо у него на плече.  
  
— Конечно, хочу. Очень хочу, Баки. Только зачем я тебе?   
  
Баки повернулся, потянул Стива за собой и упал спиной на кровать. Тот сам понял, что от него требуется, и взобрался сверху. Он чувствовал, что между ног у Баки все еще твердо. Гон не заканчивался за несколько часов.  
  
— Хочешь… — Стив с трудом заставил себя продолжить. — Хочешь, я подержу тебе узел? Как Оскар?  
  
Баки заинтересованно вскинул голову.  
  
— Только если тебе не… неприятно.  
  
— Придурок, — во второй раз обозвал его Стив. — Стал бы я предлагать…  
  


  
  
Они лежали на кровати поперек, и Стив с удивлением вспоминал ощущение горячего и плотного узла в ладонях, в котором бился пульс. И то, как Баки дрочил себе, прикусив губу, и жалобно просил: “Стив, милый, потуже, вот так, обхвати обеими ладонями…” И долгий, долгий стон, когда из члена Баки брызнули первые капли, а потом брызгало еще и еще, пока весь живот не стал влажным. Только тогда Баки устало откинулся на кровать и расслабился.  
  
— Хочешь… Хочешь, я тебе хорошо сделаю? — спросил Баки. — Я… Мне сегодня другие ребята рассказали. Можно прямо ртом. Говорят, это очень приятно.   
  
Стив покачал головой. Он повернул голову набок и уставился на стену, покрашенную побелкой. Забывшись, он дотянулся до нее и, поковыряв пальцем, наскреб достаточно, а потом сунул палец в рот.  
  
Баки наблюдал за ним.  
  
— Как там у мистера Хейза дела? — вдруг спросил он.  
  
— Плохо, — честно признался Стив. — У меня такое ощущение, что он будто усыхает. Сил у него совсем мало. Как-то я сомневаюсь, что, если дело так дальше пойдет, он в начале учебного вернется обратно в школу.  
  
— Жаль, — искренне произнес Баки. — Возьмешь меня в следующий раз с собой, когда к нему пойдешь?  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Стив. — На той неделе. Отнесу ему книг из библиотеки, он мне целый список составил. Знаешь, что он мне сегодня рассказал? Говорит, что я не меложор, а гипсофил. Это на греческом. Означает: любитель мела. А я всю жизнь мел грызу…  
  
— Я тебе сколько хочешь мела натаскаю, — сонно пробормотал Баки, — только завтра.   
  
Стив кивнул. Баки уже спал, похрапывая и так и не сняв ботинок. Стив встал, разул его, стащил расстегнутые брезентовые штаны, закинул ноги Баки на кровать и устроился рядом.   
  


  
  
_Октябрь 2014_  
  
Наутро Баки собрался, проверил еще раз маршрут, выданный гуглом, и вышел из дома. Сама поездка выглядела не слишком сложной: сначала добраться до спуска в подземку, проехать пять остановок, сделать пересадку, потом еще семь, подняться на поверхность, четыре остановки на автобусе, а потом пешком двести восемьдесят метров, и там будет магазин экологически чистых принадлежностей для рисования на натуральных красителях.   
  
Вообще существовало несколько возможностей сделать поездку проще: например, попросить Стива довезти его до магазина или до определенного места неподалеку. Но Стив подорвался часов в семь, а потом Баки услышал звуки, которые ни с чем нельзя было спутать. В кухню Стив выполз бледный до синевы, и хоть сладкий чай помог ему прийти в себя, его вновь благополучно вывернуло прямо в раковину с немытой посудой. Баки прогнал его в ванную чистить зубы, а сам быстренько ополоснул посуду и засунул в посудомойку. Чтобы ничего не стояло и не воняло.   
  
Короче, помощь Стива отпадала полностью.   
  
Вторым вариантом было такси. Но Баки представил себе поездку с чужим человеком и отказался от этой мысли. Уж лучше общественный транспорт. Всегда можно выйти пораньше и прогуляться.   
  
Конечно, он вполне мог взять мотоцикл или машину и доехать самостоятельно, но у него все еще не было прав. А Баки решил не нарушать правила, если только в этом не было смертельной необходимости.  
  
Поэтому оставались подземка и автобус.   
  
Он оделся как можно неприметнее. Джинсы, куртка, бейсболка — таких, как он, было множество. Рюкзак на одном плече. Ему пришлось пересилить себя, прежде чем спуститься по лестнице на перрон. Помогли воспоминания: Стив, отказывающийся драться. Стив с разбитым лицом. Испуганный Стив, старающийся держать себя под контролем, пока Баки вбивается в него, полностью захваченный наконец-то тем самым ароматом, который он искал десятилетиями. На этой картинке он решительно ступил на заплеванную лестницу. Наверняка Стиву было куда хуже, чем ему сейчас. И тем омегам, которых ему подсовывали раз за разом, а он, раздраженный неправильным запахом, рвал и отбрасывал как кукол, тоже было хуже.   
  
Он был счастлив, когда поездка подошла к концу. По сравнению с метро автобус был светлым, с окнами и намного тише. Наконец объявили его остановку. Баки поправил рюкзак и направился вдоль дороги. На вывеске магазина были изображены кисти, тюбики с краской и рулон холста. И сама вывеска выглядела так, будто была нарисована от руки. Он вошел, толкнув стеклянную дверь.  
  
В магазине стоял запах терпентина и краски. Баки втянул его и улыбнулся. Так пахло порой от Стива, давным-давно, настолько, что он даже не мог точно сказать, когда. Но это было.   
  
Сбоку раздались шаги, и из-за полки вышла невысокая девушка. Судя по запаху — омега. Редкое сочетание, омеги чаще бывали мужского пола.  
  
— Привет, — улыбнулась она, вытирая руки испятнанной краской тряпкой. — Я могу помочь?  
  
— Мне нужен мел, — охрипшим голосом произнес Баки. — Самый лучший. Очищенный. Без добавок. Совсем без добавок. Белый. И еще другой для рисования, мягкий такой.  
  
— Пастель?  
  
— Да. Наверное. И бумага. Специальная.  
  
— Еще что-то?  
  
— Нет. Хватит.  
  
— Я подберу. Пастель профессиональную или подешевле?  
  
— Самую лучшую, какая есть.  
  
— Я поняла.  
  
Она вскоре вернулась с серой пластмассовой корзинкой, в которой лежали большая коробка пастели, две упаковки белого мела и несколько альбомов разного формата и толщины.  
  
— Вот, смотрите… — начала она, но Баки ее перебил:  
  
— Я возьму все.  
  
Девушка вскинула бровь, но ничего не сказала. Достала бумажные пакеты и принялась паковать товары. Баки приготовил несколько купюр.  
  
— Вашему омеге очень повезло, — заметила девушка, передавая пакеты.   
  
Баки мгновенно напрягся.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что у меня есть омега?   
  
Он старался сдерживаться, но практически прорычал свой вопрос.  
  
— От вас пахнет семейным человеком. Всего хорошего.  
  
Все время, пока Баки ехал обратно, он пытался понять, хорошо ли то, что от него теперь как-то иначе пахнет? Он думал так интенсивно, что совсем забыл, что надо бояться.  
  


  
  
Стив обрадовался пастели и альбомам, но надкусив мел, опять невольно поморщился: вкус был не тот.   
  


  
  
_Осень 1933_  
  
Вопреки опасениям Стива мистер Хейз вернулся в школу к началу учебного года. Выглядел он плохо, намного старше своих лет, с ломкими полуседыми волосами и шаткой походкой. Стив был одним их самых старших учеников в школе и нередко помогал ему, занимаясь с малышами. Его мать настаивала, чтобы Стив школу не бросал, и он подрабатывал, рисуя бакалейщикам вывески и доски для оформления витрин за еду, или калымил срочным иллюстратором в газетах. Сара брала как можно больше ночных смен, потому что за них платили надбавку. Стив за нее переживал, но, с другой стороны, это давало им с Баки возможность побыть наедине.  
  
Как ни странно, но толстый Уоллес, когда-то издевавшийся над Стивом, тоже продолжал ходить в школу. По сравнению с прочими учениками выглядел он настоящей горой, поскольку перерос уже шесть футов и уверенно подбирался к двухсотфунтовой отметке на весах. Он играл в американский футбол и мечтал о переходе в “Бруклин Доджерс”, а пока берег силы и не шел работать, благо его семья могла себе это позволить.  
  
Однажды придя на занятия, Уоллес сразил всех непередаваемым шлейфом из ароматов корицы, ванили и карамели. Мистер Хейз подошел к нему и долго что-то втолковывал в конце коридора, говоря настолько тихо, что никто не мог расслышать его слов. Уоллес возвышался над ним на добрую голову, но выглядел как первоклассник, и так же, как первоклассник, он бессловесно мотал головой, словно не соглашаясь. Наконец учитель оставил его.  
  
— Стив, — позвал мистер Хейз. — Проводи Роберта домой. Ему нездоровится и будет лучше, если он пару дней отдохнет.  
  
Стив удивился этой просьбе, потому что с Уоллесом они по-прежнему оставались на ножах, но не стал спорить. В чем дело, он понял, пока нес сумку Уоллеса, а тот вяло плелся рядом с ним. Некоторые из шедших перед ними людей вдруг начинали вертеть головой и принюхиваться, потом оборачивались, улыбаясь, смотрели сначала на Стива, потом понимали, что сладкий сдобный аромат исходит не от хрупкого голубоглазого юноши, а от похожего фигурой на гризли парня возле него, прыскали и открывали в удивлении рот, а потом отворачивались, и, если с ними были спутники, начинали торопливо тем что-то говорить, тыча пальцем через плечо.  
  
Стив был счастлив, когда они добрались до булочной, принадлежавшей семье Уоллесов. Похоже, квартира располагалась прямо над магазином и пекарней. Стив молча протянул Уоллесу сумку. Всхлипнув, что само по себе было явлением редкостным, как снег в июле, тот вырвал ее у него из рук, обогнул дом, и вскоре послышался удар: хлопнула дверь заднего хода.  
  
Стив вернулся в школу. На вопрос мистера Хейза он сообщил, что довел Уоллеса до дома. Тот поблагодарил его.  
  
Уоллес вернулся в школу неделю спустя, осунувшийся, побледневший и очень несчастный на вид. Стив, может, и уделил бы этому больше внимания, если бы мистер Хейз не заболел и у него не было бы других забот. Уоллес сидел в углу класса, по большей части читая комиксы или просто пялясь в окно.  
  
А потом мистер Хейз умер.  
  
Баки пошел вместе со Стивом на похороны. Учитель казался совсем иссохшим и крошечным в слишком просторном для него гробу. Он выглядел скорее как манекен, а не как совсем еще недавно живой человек. Среди провожавших его в последний путь было много бет и омег такого же бледного вида, а вот альфа оказался только один — Баки. Он помогал нести гроб от нанятого катафалка до могилы. Стоял ноябрь, моросил мелкий надоедливый дождь. Стиву показалось, что где-то сбоку он видит смутную крупную фигуру, но он списал это на свою близорукость.  
  
Возвращаясь с кладбища, Стив и Баки шли с омегой лет тридцати, кутавшимся в теплое пальто.   
  
— Спасибо, что пришли на похороны, ребята, — обратился тот к ним. — Билл очень ценил свою работу.   
  
— От чего он умер? — не выдержал Стив. — Он болел летом, но…  
  
— От воздержания, — не дал ему закончить омега. — Билл был убежденным суфражистом, как и я. Он поклялся не сходиться с альфами до тех пор, пока для этого нужны разрешения муниципалитета или же брак. И сгорел.  
  
Стив потрясенно молчал, Баки, похоже, тоже. Все знали о суфражистах, добивавшихся для омег равных прав и признания обществом. Им удалось получить право на голосование, но течки оставались все еще самой главной проблемой омег и камнем общественного преткновения. Если первая течка без вязки проходила хоть и болезненно, но особенного влияния на здоровье не оказывала, то все последующие без совокуплений с альфой подтачивали здоровье омег, убивая их. Эдакий растянутый во времени способ самоубийства. Или убийства, если омегу лишали контактов насильно. Стива передернуло.  
  
— Но почему? — воскликнул он. — Он бы мог…  
  
— Но не хотел. Независимость и право на самоопределение были для Билла важнее жизни. Если тебе интересно узнать больше, мы собираемся по средам в семь вечера в кофейне Брукса. Приходи. Только не обижайтесь, но альф на эти собрания не пускают.  
  
С этими словами омега приподнял шляпу и торопливо свернул на боковую улицу.  
  
— Не вздумай ходить на эти встречи, Стив, — веско предупредил Баки. — Они запудрят тебе мозги, они там все сумасшедшие, это все знают.  
  
Стив не стал спорить, а для себя решил, что хоть на одно собрание сходит обязательно.  
  


  
  
После смерти мистера Хейза школу закрыли на неопределенный срок. Младшие классы распределили по другим школам, а старшеклассникам вроде Стива и Уоллеса попросту посоветовали найти работу. Уоллес пошел к отцу-пекарю подмастерьем. Стив продолжал перебиваться вывесками, рисунками и иллюстрациями. Его мама все чаще жаловалась на усталость и простуды с затяжным кашлем, и Стив попросил Баки найти ему подработку в порту. Но тот отказал, сославшись на тяжесть работы. Стиву удалось устроиться в скобяную лавку, где он сидел с утра до вечера и мог рисовать, когда не было покупателей.  
  
Приближалась весна, и с ней начало нового футбольного сезона.   
  
Уоллес пришел на первую тренировку, довольный и счастливый, благоухая, как свежеиспеченная сдобная булочка, и не нашлось игрока, который не сообщил бы ему, что готов засадить ему узел по самые гланды, прикрыв голову подушкой. После тренировки, возвращаясь домой, Уоллес попал под автобус. В квартале говорили, что он нарочно шагнул на дорогу, но мало ли что там люди болтали.   
  
После этого случая Стив вспомнил: среда, семь часов, кофейня Брукса. И отправился туда, как только подошла середина недели.  
  


  
  
_Весна — осень 1934_  
  
Первое горловое кровотечение открылось у Сары Роджерс в мае. За вещами приехала одна из медсестер, с которой та дружила. Стив показывал, где что хранится, и не мог поверить, что мать не вернется домой в течение нескольких месяцев. О том, что она не вернется, возможно, никогда, он себе думать запрещал.  
  
— Ты можешь писать ей письма, — сказала Рози, уже стоя на пороге, — адрес у тебя есть, я на столе оставила записку. Она скоро поправится. Если что-то понадобится, обращайся ко мне.  
  
Стив поблагодарил. Он знал из рассказов, слышанных в больнице, что возвращения из туберкулезной клиники были столь же редки, как явления привидений в церкви. Но он не хотел сдаваться, все случается в первый раз. Поэтому писал Саре не реже раза в неделю, украшая письма рисунками.  
  
А по средам ходил в кофейню Брукса. В ней собирались преимущественно беты, зачастую бездетные, положившие жизнь на то, чтобы добиться улучшения жизни омег, и не слишком многочисленные омеги разного возраста и социального происхождения. Были среди участников и такие, как Стив, с еще неопределившимся вторым полом.   
  
Баки знал о походах Стива и не раз высказывался на эту тему, но Стив не сдавался. После первого гона у Баки было еще три, и они справлялись своими силами. Поскольку официального омеги у Баки не было, свободных дней на время гона ему не полагалось, так что ему приходилось работать с мучительным стояком и температурой. Время от времени другие молодые альфы помогали ему “подержать узел” в обеденный перерыв, так же, как и сам Баки в другое время, и Стив давил в себе тягучую горькую ревность, чувствуя на Баки чужие запахи. Зато все вечера и ночи принадлежали им двоим, и Баки всякий раз повторял, что предпочтет руки Стива любому самому сладкому омежке в течке.  
  
— Это ты просто не пробовал, — отвечал Стив. — А вот попадется тебе пара…  
  
— Пара у меня уже есть, — неизменно отвечал Баки.  
  


  
  
_Лето 1936_  
  
Четвертого июля Стиву должно было исполниться восемнадцать, и на этот день комитет суфражистов Нью-Йорка назначил общее шествие. Стив ничего не сказал Баки, который с утра помогал дома.   
  
Они вышли в девять и к десяти утра собрались неподалеку от Центрального парка. В руках многие участники демонстрации держали плакаты и американские флаги. Впереди колонны человек с рупором выкрикивал указания, заставляя всех построиться и координируя продвижение. Они прошли всего метров триста, когда со всех сторон к ним кинулись полицейские, вооруженные дубинками. Откуда-то вывернула пожарная машина. Пожарные споро раскатали рукав и подключили к ближайшему гидранту. Струя ледяной воды ударила в самую середину колонны, давно превратившуюся в испуганную мечущуюся толпу. Перед Стивом, промокшим насквозь и совершенно потерявшим ориентацию, вырос вдруг одетый в черную униформу полицейский, размахнулся и со всей силы ударил ему по плечу. Стив ощутил, как кость щелкнула, и его затопила такая боль, что перед глазами все побелело. Он зашатался и начал падать, но в этот момент кто-то схватил его и потащил прочь. Он приоткрыл глаза: Баки в домашних штанах, грязной рубахе и без кепки тащил его в сторону от того места, где раздавались крики и плеск воды.  
  
— Мне надо туда! — закричал Стив.  
  
— Тебе надо в больницу, идиот! — рявкнул Баки. — И домой! Или ты в каталажку захотел? Ты теперь совершеннолетний!  
  
Стиву очень повезло, что в больнице знали не только Сару, но и его, и никто не стал задавать вопросов, почему он оказался в приемном покое с переломом и в мокрой одежде, украшенной наполовину оторванной трехцветной розеткой. Списали на случайное совпадение. Баки просидел с ним все четыре часа, пока Стиву делали срочный рентген, проявляли снимки, вправляли наживую кость, посоветовав отвлечься и подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем, а потом накладывали гипс. Рука была неповоротливой и тяжелой, Стива начало знобить, болело все, а плечо особенно. Баки проводил его до дома, поставил чайник, заварил кружку кофе, щедро сыпанув в него сахара, и убежал. Вернулся он полчаса спустя в отглаженой рубашке, умытый и с пирогом, завернутым в пергаментную бумагу.  
  
— Вот, — сказал он, — я как раз помогал маме замешивать тесто, когда по радио сообщили, что толпа разъяренных омег движется от Центрального парка и бьет по дороге стекла и витрины. И сразу понял, что в этой толпе наверняка есть ты. Не прибеги я вовремя, ты бы сейчас сидел в камере и хрен бы они тебе хоть тюремного врача позвали.  
  
— Не выражайся, Баки, — сказал Стив и чуть не заплакал, так ему было плохо.  
  


  
  
Хуже ему стало в октябре, когда рука уже срослась и гипс сняли. В октябре умерла мама, и Стив остался один.  
  


  
  
_2011_  
  
Новый мир оглушал и ослеплял. Нет, Нью-Йорк всегда был шумным городом, а иллюминация на Пятой авеню или Бродвее и во времена первой жизни Стива поражала воображение, но в городе были и спокойные темные уголки. Теперь же город казался одной гигантской каруселью, играющей сотни мелодий одновременно и сияющей мириадами разноцветных лампочек.  
  
В какой-то степени Стив был даже рад, что после попытки побега его вернули обратно в исследовательский центр ЩИТа и для начала посадили в карантин. Одновременно его начали обследовать, так же дотошно, муторно и противно, как перед экспериментом Эрскина, но при этом используя кучу дополнительных аппаратов и методик. Порой Стиву казалось, что не осталось ни одной клеточки в его теле, которую не просветили бы, не сфотографировали каким-нибудь извращенным способом и не задокументировали.  
  
Разумеется, врачи быстро установили, что бета-пол Капитана Америки не более, чем пропагандистская уловка. А учитывая, что выкидыш у него случился всего за несколько дней до ухода под лед, в его крови бушевала такая гормональная буря, что и проверять особо не пришлось. Стиву назначили витамины, кучу каких-то добавок и специальную диету для скорейшего восстановления.  
  
Даже перебравшись в собственную квартиру и познакомившись с сыном Говарда, он регулярно ездил в центр на осмотры и продолжал послушно глотать все капсулы, таблетки и втирать гормональный гель в кожу. Пока однажды утром, примерно шесть недель спустя после пробуждения, Стив не проснулся с каменным животом, мощным стояком и мокрыми сзади трусами. Течка пришла совершенно неожиданно и резко.  
  
Стив вызвал такси, подчеркнув, что нуждается в водителе-бете и трижды извинившись за возможное нарушение политкорректности. К счастью, к нему прислушались, и не прошло и часа, как он входил в приемную клиники. Врач, который немедленно появился, как только ему сообщили, что его ожидает явно заболевший Капитан Америка, втянул воздух носом и улыбнулся.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, — приветствовал он его, — похоже, вас можно поздравить с полным восстановлением. У вас течка!  
  
— И чего в этом замечательного? — буркнул Стив.   
  
Врач выглядел удивленным.  
  
— Это значит, что ваш организм активирует внутренние резервы. Беременеть вам сейчас не рекомендуется ни в коем случае, но качественный контакт с альфой окажется очень полезным.  
  
— Мой альфа погиб семьдесят лет назад, — процедил Стив, — если вы вдруг об этом забыли.  
  
— Я очень сочувствую вашей потере, — на полном серьезе заявил врач, — но у нас целая картотека рекомендованных альф, готовых оказать необходимую поддержку. Ваша страховка оплачивает услуги социальных партнеров.  
  
— Проститутки? — скривился Стив.  
  
Врач очевидно оскорбился, и махнул ему, приглашая следовать за собой.  
  
— Практика социального партнерства — одно из величайших достижений двадцатого века. Больше ни один омега не нуждается в разрешении получить необходимое. Никто больше не “перегорает”, на случай течки невязанные одинокие омеги обращаются в службу распределения свободных альф, встречаются с ними, договариваются о встрече и проводят течку в их компании, получая необходимые гормоны и физическое удовольствие. — Они зашли в смотровую, и врач указал на ширму, предлагая Стиву раздеться. — Все альфы, принимающие участие в программе, обязаны регулярно проходить медосмотры и принимать контрацептивы во избежание любых неприятных последствий. Желающие забеременеть могут обратиться в службу контроля над донорами.   
  
Стив слушал и не мог понять, восхищается ли тем, как рационально теперь было все организовано, или же эта рациональность его скорее отталкивала. Но разве не за это боролись суфражисты его времени? Разве не ради этого он ходил на демонстрации, разбрасывал листовки? Разве не ради этого умирали такие омеги как Билл Хейз и его друзья?  
  
Но сменить Баки на неизвестного альфу, который придет и просто трахнет его? От одной мысли все внутри Стива переворачивалось. В отличие от жителей двадцать первого века для него не прошло и трех месяцев со дня потери Баки. Он не мог изменить ему вот так, когда, выражаясь фигурально, даже земля не успела осесть на его могиле.  
  
Размышляя над всем этим, Стив успел раздеться и забраться в кресло. Врач посмотрел его, взял пробу естественной смазки и на скорую руку повозил аппаратом УЗИ по животу.  
  
— Не вижу абсолютно никаких причин отказываться от вязки. Физически вы полностью восстановились. Я бы даже настойчиво рекомендовал вам это. После выкидыша течка будет особенно интенсивной.   
  
Стив как можно скорее скрылся за ширмой.  
  
— Спасибо, я подумаю, — пробормотал он, торопясь уйти.  
  


  
  
Если Стив думал, что знавал уже тяжелые течки, то он глубоко ошибался. По дороге домой он купил консервов и планировал запереться в квартире и перетерпеть, но сорок восемь часов спустя понял, что готов залезть на стену, лишь бы все прекратилось. Стояк не пропадал ни на секунду. Даже сходить в туалет было проблемой. Все тело болело, как при тяжелом гриппе, по ощущениям у Стива была температура, однако термометр показывал издевательские тридцать шесть и шесть. И постоянно текла смазка. У него уже не осталось сухих трусов. Но, разумеется, он и не подумал купить специальных прокладок, а полотенца и бумажные салфетки долго не выдерживали. Весь его улучшенный организм буквально орал, требуя альфу. Требуя Баки.  
  
Пытаясь отвлечься, Стив залез в интернет и прочитал все, что нашел, по истории появления социальных партнеров. Узнал, что в повседневной речи их называли кавалерами на час. Что бывали настоящие звезды. Что первые появились еще в шестидесятые, сначала неофициально, но уже в семьдесят первом появилась Центральная служба контроля. Распространение интернета облегчило поиск и выбор партнеров.  
  
Теперь омеги рассматривали течку как некоторое досадное, но необходимое зло, и не мучились угрызениями совести. Ранняя вязка до брака стала не более чем медицинской процедурой. Крупные и рослые омеги перестали быть редкостью и предметом нездорового внимания.  
  
Именно это убедило Стива попробовать. Он зарегистрировался на муниципальной платформе, ввел свои данные. Единственное, в чем он солгал — в возрасте. Он напечатал дату рождения с учетом биологического, а не реального возраста — в конце концов, кто захочет трахаться с дедулей под сотню лет? Наконец он нажал на кнопку отправить.  
  
Ответ пришел на удивление быстро, хотя Стив сам указал, что заказ срочный. Вскоре ему на электронный адрес пришла ссылка на подборку краткой информации по альфам, которые были готовы приехать к нему хоть сейчас.  
  
Стив открыл каталог. На первой странице высветились двадцать фотографий, а при клике открывались личные данные: имя, возраст, рост, вес, длина члена, обхват узла. Такая откровенность показалась Стиву неприятной. Вязка и вообще физические отношения были для них с Баки чем-то очень личным и интимным, уголком, в который другие не имели никакого доступа. Да, альфы оказывали порой друг другу поддержку во время гона, и ничего зазорного в этом не видели. Омеги тоже порой бывали в отношениях куда более близких, чем просто дружба. Но не Стив. И не Баки. Им хватало друг друга.  
  
Стив механически переключал анкеты, не читая никакой информации, просто рассматривая фотографии. Дожидаясь, пока зазвенит внутри. Альфы были самые разные — молодые и в возрасте, представители всех рас и социальных уровней, по-настоящему привлекательные и, прямо скажем, так себе. Ни с одним из них Стиву не хотелось познакомиться поближе. Пока он не открыл следующую фотографию.   
  
На него смотрел почти Баки. Волосы были светлее и не такие вьющиеся, глаза поменьше, но тот же высокий лоб, широкий улыбчивый рот, округлый подбородок с ямочкой. Легкая щетина придавала лицу выразительности. Внутри Стива ударил набат.   
  
Медленно, опасливо, он нажал на зеленую кнопку “контакт”, расположенную под таблицей с информацией. Он даже надеялся, что альфа не ответит, но, похоже, тот сидел за компьютером или пользовался одним из этих телефонов с доступом к интернету.  
  
“Привет!” — написал ему Марк. — “Хочешь встретиться?”  
  
Стив ответил положительно и написал адрес, добавив: “Сейчас”.  
  
_*_  
  
Марк оказался таким, как Стив ожидал, и не таким. У него был другой голос, другая манера речи, другие движения, но в некоторых ракурсах он был до боли похож на Баки, именно такого, каким Стив помнил его еще с передовой. Пахло от Марка орехом, зеленой травой и дождем. Тоже приятный лесной запах, как и у Баки. Был.  
  
Пока Стив дожидался Марка, он принял душ, но его тело, почуяв близость потенциального партнера, решило взять все в свои руки, как бы по-дурацки это ни звучало, и отреагировало возбуждением такой силы, что у Стива начали подкашиваться ноги.   
  
Стив думал, что сначала они посидят, поговорят, но Марк сходу достал три экземпляра договора с соглашением, что все происходит добровольно и по взаимному согласию, они оба подписали все три экземпляра, один Марк вручил Стиву, а два других положил в сумку. Потом совершенно спокойно стянул с себя футболку.  
  
— Я помылся, прежде чем выехать, но, если хочешь, могу принять душ еще раз.   
  
Стив покачал головой. Ему не требовалось излишней гигиены, он не был брезглив.   
  
— Тогда еще раз стандартные правила, — продолжил Марк, — хотя такой взрослый и симпатичный парень их наверняка знает. Я не укушу тебя. Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы тебе было хорошо, но если вдруг станет плохо, ты можешь предупредить меня, и я перестану. Я здоров и регулярно прохожу все необходимые проверки, но могу использовать презерватив…  
  
— Не надо, — внезапно охрипшим голосом попросил Стив. — Мой врач сказал…  
  
— Все понял, — кивнул Марк. — Гормонотерапия. Такое бывает сплошь и рядом. Все в порядке, я принимаю контрацептивы. Может, пойдем в спальню или предпочитаешь сделать все не там, где ты спишь?  
  
Чувствуя смертельную неловкость, Стив повел Марка в спальню, попутно отмечая беспорядок, брошенное полотенце, рассыпавшуюся стопку журналов, которые он так и не прочитал, скомканную футболку… Течка лишила его привычной собранности, он даже не смог подготовиться к прибытию альфы. Кавалера на час.   
  
— Эй, — позвал его Марк, — расслабься. Все нормально. Я учусь на врача и специализируюсь на омегах. Я знаю, что нужно делать. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Стив рывками сдернул с себя одежду и встал на четвереньки на матрас, прогнувшийся под его тяжестью. Марк опустился позади него.  
  
— Подготовить тебя немного? Я могу сделать массаж или поласкать тебя пальцами…  
  
— Давай сразу, пожалуйста, — куда более резко, чем следовало, потребовал Стив.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
По голосу было слышно, что Марк слегка обиделся. Секунду спустя к анусу Стива прижалась головка чужого члена. Стив зажмурил глаза, сцепил зубы и молчал все то время, пока Марк осторожными толчками входил в него. Добравшись до основания члена, он потянул его наружу, и Стив с трудом сдержал стон. Это было так похоже на Баки, на то, как осторожно тот всегда начинал. Марк вообще был так похож на Баки, каким тот мог бы стать, будь у него время повзрослеть еще немного.  
  
Марк трахал его долго, добившись трех оргазмов, а потом Стив ощутил, как начинает увеличиваться узел в основании члена альфы, и слегка запаниковал. До сих пор он только однажды трахался с узлом и полноценной сцепкой, в результате чего и забеременел. Марк несколько раз скользнул узлом взад и вперед, а потом запер Стива. И, немного погодя, застонал. Стив не чувствовал его спермы, но ощущал пульсацию его члена внутри. Наконец Марка слегка отпустило, и он прижался к спине Стива.  
  
— Может, приляжем? — предложил он и потянул Стива вбок.   
  
Они устроились в позиции ложечек, и Стиву захотелось как можно быстрее избавиться от тянущего и распирающего чувства внутри. С Баки все было иначе. С Баки Стив хотел бы лежать так часами. Чужой запах начал раздражать. Чужие руки, поглаживающие его по груди и животу, тоже.  
  
— Перестань, — раздраженно попросил Стив. Марк немедленно убрал руки.  
  
Им потребовалось минут сорок, чтобы расцепиться, и все это время Стив вспоминал одну подробность за другой, доказывавшие, что этот человек позади Стива — чужак, чуть ли не обманом занявший место Баки.   
  
— Эй, Стив, — сказал Марк, уже вытираясь одолженным полотенцем после душа. — Может, продолжим? У меня свободна вся ночь, а после одной вязки течка сразу не прекратится.  
  
— Спасибо, но не мог бы ты… уйти? — наконец ответил Стив.  
  
Он сидел полностью одетый на диване и не мог дождаться, когда останется один, чтобы кинуться в ванную смывать с тела запах чужого пота, чужой спермы и чужого удовольствия. Течка стихла, забившись в угол, и не особенно докучала.   
  
Марк, похоже, не обиделся. В любом случае, голос его звучал ровно.  
  
— Понадобится — позвони мне, Стив, и я приеду. Мне было хорошо с тобой.  
  
Одевшись и подхватив сумку, Марк вышел из квартиры.  
  
Стив изо всех сил стукнул по подлокотнику дивана, и тот с треском отвалился. Стив ахнул. Ему тоже было хорошо с Марком, и от этого сейчас ему было просто ужасно плохо. Мысль о том, что буквально месяцы спустя после смерти пары Стив вполне мог получать удовольствие с другим, доводила его до отчаянного бешенства. Ему срочно нужно было в душ, а потом как следует поработать кулаками. Хоть боксерскую грушу побить, что ли.  
  


  
  
_Август — ноябрь 1943_  
  
Пока Патриотический кордебалет колесил по Соединенным Штатам, в его составе были и беты, и омеги. Самого Стива, по особому распоряжению сенатора, записали бетой и под страхом трибунала запретили упоминать истинный второй пол. Стив ненавидел это двуличие, но понимал, чем оно было вызвано: символ, который из него сотворили, не имел права даже теоретически превратиться в кучку жалкой плоти, жаждущей совокупления. Хотя ни одной истинной течки у Стива еще не было, но он достаточно наслушался о том, насколько омеги неконтролируемы в такое время. Плюс их воздействие на альф. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы те вдруг рванули на сцену. Такое случилось однажды на выступлении, когда Кэт, одна из девушек, вышла с начинающейся течкой на сцену. Группа молодых альф, практически подростков, привлеченная и раздразненная ее ароматическим шлейфом, попыталась стащить девушку с подмостков. Тогда Стив успел подхватить ее и унести за кулисы, а потом вернулся, сгреб рвущихся следом юнцов в крепкие объятия и прочитал речь о взаимопонимании в столь сложные времена, уважении к слабым и необходимости заботиться о них. Альф вывела военная охрана, а в кордебалете провели чистку. Теперь Стива сопровождал коллектив из одних только бет.  
  
Внутри Стива все переворачивалось, но это была суровая необходимость военных лет. Речь шла о совместном стремлении к победе, а не о разрешении социальных противоречий, способных развалить изнутри общество .  
  
Он с каждым днем ждал, что его “накроет”, но течка все не приходила. И Стив успокоился. Может, он действительно бета, у которого есть недоразвитые омежьи органы. В конце концов, ему уже двадцать пять, а он, несмотря на сыворотку, продолжает обгрызать побелку и воровать кусочки мела после репетиций с постановкой хореографии, когда места участников рисуют на дощатом полу. Никакие витамины и таблетки, которыми его пичкали, с этими немудрящими источниками кальция сравниться не могли.  
  
Перелет в Европу Стив перенес хорошо. Их отвезли в бомбере, рассчитанном на большие грузы, поставив в брюхе самые обычные скамейки и прикрутив их к полу. Стиву дали место у окна. Группу сократили, далеко не все девушки горели желанием отправиться на театр военных действий. Атмосфера в самолете царила дружеская и возбужденно-веселая. Милли напекла печенья и всех угощала, Рози протащила бутылку виски, и все отпили по глоточку, передавая ее по кругу, за счастливое прибытие и триумфальное возвращение.   
  
Стив не верил, что сможет увидеть Баки, но сам факт, что между ними будут не тысячи, а всего какие-то сотни, а может, даже десятки миль, наполнял его почти счастливым нетерпением как перед личной встречей. И ради этого он вполне мог выступить перед солдатами.   
  
Полковнику Филлиппсу никто ничего не сказал. Иначе как было понять его замечание, что лучше бы прислали дополнительный груз снарядов или продовольствия, чем “взвод бет в коротких юбочках”. По всему выходило, что Стива причислили к этим, в юбочках.  
  
В армии служили преимущественно альфы и беты, но бывали среди них и омеги. Участь их при попадании в плен была незавидной. Гитлер продолжал решать “омежий вопрос”, истребляя их по всем территориям, куда ему удалось дотянуться, и многие местные поддерживали это втихую, считая, что без омег общество станет в целом спокойнее и здоровее. Случаи массовых изнасилований в казармах были далеко не редкостью, но широкой публике о таком, разумеется, не сообщали.   
  
Как когда-то в школе, Стив опять оказался в одиночестве. Альфы смотрели на него свысока, беты избегали, омеги боялись из-за роста. Так что решив отправиться за сто седьмым, Стиву даже некого было попросить о помощи. И он понял, что справляться придется самому.  
  
Бродя по коридорам фабрики в Аззано, свет в которых вспыхивал и вскоре снова гас, Стив ориентировался больше на обоняние, чем на зрение. Ему казалось, он чувствует знакомый запах, который звал его, и шел все дальше, давно потеряв чувство времени и расстояния. Пока из одной двери не пахнуло весенней хвоей.  
  
Баки был там. Стив узнал его прежде, чем рассмотрел.   
  


  
  
Всю дорогу до лагеря он с трудом удерживал улыбку, ощущая привычный запах Баки. Казалось, он вернулся домой после очень долгого отсутствия, которое началось в тот день, когда Баки отправился в армию. И неважно, что их окружал подлесок где-то посреди Европы. Стив уже был на своем месте.  
  
А вот Филлиппс им особенно не обрадовался. Точнее, поначалу он сиял, как может сиять погнутый жизнью и войной старый солдат, но его веселье сменилось яростью, стоило Стиву остаться с ним наедине. И дело было вовсе не в самоволке.  
  
— Бета, значит? — с угрозой произнес он. — Какой, нахуй, гребаный бета, когда от тебя прет течкой на весь лагерь, а, капитан?  
  
Стив поморщился на ругательства, но вышестоящим чинам указывать было не принято. Поэтому он вытянулся по стойке смирно, насколько ему позволяла усталость.  
  
— Бери палатку и вали из лагеря подальше, — почти брезгливо бросил Филлиппс, — не хватало мне повальной стычки, когда все эти ребята, некоторые из которых годами не видели своих омег, кинутся за тобой. И от тебя, и от твоей цирковой труппы и клочков не останется.  
  
Стив почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки и уши. Ему стало мучительно стыдно, даже хуже, чем на первых представлениях после сыворотки. Пожалуй, он вовсе не был против оказаться подальше ото всех. Кроме, разве что, Баки.  
  
— Разрешите обратиться, сэр, — сказал он в спину полковнику, уже вернувшемуся к каким-то донесениям. — Позвольте взять с собой сержанта Джеймса Барнса. Мы знакомы много лет, я ему доверяю.  
  
— Хоть черта лысого, — пробормотал полковник, — но чтобы раньше, чем проблема разрешится, обратно не возвращались. Можете сказать, что я послал вас на разведку.  
  
Стив отсалютовал и вышел, только сейчас почувствовав, как странно горит все тело.  
  


  
  
_Сентябрь 2014_  
  
Структура организации оставалась совершенно непонятной. Солдат попытался выстроить иерархию, но запутался сразу. Не хватало данных. Однако ситуация требовало дополнительной поддержки, поэтому он решил обратиться к Вдове. По крайней мере, он мог быть уверен, что та вполне способна на контакт, а не попытается выстрелить в него из странного теплового оружия высокой разрушительной силы, встроенного в появляющуюся из ниоткуда металлическую перчатку.  
  
Вдова хорошо защитила свой периметр. Солдат даже не понял, где прокололся, и не услышал ее до тех пор, пока ему под ухо не ткнулся кончик ножа.  
  
— Вдова, — приветствовал ее Солдат, — необходим обмен информацией.  
  
За спиной ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Готов встретиться на нейтральной территории.  
  
— Говори, — донеслось из-за плеча.  
  
— Стив, — пояснил Солдат. — С ним проблемы.  
  
Вдова фыркнула. Похоже, имя Стива было как заклинание.  
  
— Я уберу нож, — произнесла она, — но это не значит, что я тебе доверяю.  
  
Солдат достал из ножен на бедре свой нож и отбросил в сторону. На самом деле на нем было еще пять в скрытых ножнах, но их он доставать не собирался.  
  
— Будем считать, жест доброй воли принят к сведению. Можешь обернуться.  
  
Солдат послушался. Если не считать большого кухонного ножа в руке, выглядела Вдова как обычная женщина в шортах и футболке. Из кухни запахло жареным.  
  
— Ах ты черт, — воскликнула Вдова и рванулась на запах.   
  
Солдат последовал за ней. В кухне тоже не нашлось ничего приметного, посуда, мебель, коробки, банки и пакетики с разными ингредиентами. На плите стояла сковорода, содержимое которой Вдова сейчас активно перемешивала. Солдат подумал, что горячая сковорода с жиром очень неплохое оружие.  
  
— Так что там со Стивом? — спросила Вдова, принимаясь шинковать что-то вытянутое и зеленое.   
  
Солдат залюбовался четкими быстрыми движениями ножа. Она вполне могла бы нашинковать так сегодня и его самого.  
  
— Налицо значительные изменения в поведении, — четко отрапортовал Солдат и замолчал, сортируя информацию. — Неоднократно заказывал еду, после чего отказывался ее есть. Вместо этого готовил самостоятельно закуски из несочетаемых продуктов питания. И не только продуктов. Пакует вещи. Готовит “тревожные” сумки, по моим подсчетам, в квартире спрятаны уже пять штук. Это нерациональное поведение. Одной или двух сумок вполне достаточно. Увеличилось количество тактильных контактов, инициированных Стивом. Очень настойчивых и близких контактов.   
  
— Обниматься лезет? — уточнила Вдова.  
  
— Постоянно. И плачет. Сидит вечерами один и плачет. Это… страшно, — признался он наконец.  
  
Именно эти тихие необъяснимые слезы стали для него последним доводом в необходимости поиска помощи.  
  
— А ест что? — с непонятной смесью веселья и грусти в голосе спросила Вдова.  
  
— Разное. Например, жареную картошку с мороженым. Сыр с вареньем. Рыбу с клубникой.   
  
Вдова отложила нож, вытерла руки полотенцем и повернулась к Солдату. Тот не сомневался, что она и так постоянно держала его в поле зрения, но сейчас они стояли лицом к лицу.  
  
— Я задам один важный вопрос, ответь на него честно, — произнесла она. — У Стива были сексуальные контакты? Примерно… — Вдова вскинула глаза, словно прикидывая, — ...месяцев пять назад?  
  
Солдат подумал о том, как прошлой ночью Стив сначала во сне терся о него твердым членом, и расценил, что это тоже может считаться сексом, ведь в конце концов оба они кончили. И пять месяцев назад… Не пять.  
  
— Да. Четыре месяца и девять дней назад, считая от сегодняшнего. Первый, о котором мне точно известно.  
  
— Проникающий?  
  
— Да, — уже осторожнее ответил Солдат.  
  
— С тобой?   
  
Предположение, что Стив мог бы иметь проникающие сексуальные контакты с кем-то помимо Солдата вызвало в последнем такую волну гнева, что аж перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Я бы не допустил иного, — произнес он, отмечая, что голос стал ниже, и в нем послышались рычащие нотки.  
  
— Тогда, Солдат, можно поздравить тебя и Стива: похоже, вы готовитесь стать родителями.  
  
Солдат нахмурился. Ни к чему подобному они не готовились на самом деле.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил он.  
  
— А что он там ест несъедобного? — спросила Вдова.  
  
— Мел. Или что-то мелосодержащее. Царапает ногтем и слизывает. Потом вспоминает, что так не делают, и перестает. А через некоторое время снова.  
  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — загадочно произнесла Вдова. — Завидую я вам. Ты потом поймешь, как тебе повезло. Будь ты Вдовой, тебя бы стерилизовали еще в Красной комнате. — Она отошла к холодильнику и вернулась с банкой, внутри которой Солдат рассмотрел странного цвета огурцы, залитые жидкостью. — На вот, передай от меня Стиву.  
  
— А мела нет? — с надеждой спросил Солдат, принимая банку.  
  
— Мела нет, — развела руками Вдова. — Иди уже к своему омеге.  
  
“Мой омега”, — вертелось в голове Солдата, пока он добирался обратно, следя за тем, чтобы не разбить банку. “Омега — понятно, но почему мой?”   
  
События четырехмесячной давности путались в памяти, представляя собой не цельную картину, а обрывки ощущений: желание получить что-то, настолько сильное, что остановить Солдата не могло ни расстояние, ни преграды. Ярость, направленная на весь мир, совершенно иррациональная. Невероятное наслаждение от погружения в чужое тело, несравнимое ни с чем, даже с отходняком после обнуления. Стыд и страх, примешивающиеся к наслаждению, взгляд Стива, кровь у него под носом, кровь на губах, привкус крови во рту. До сих пор Солдату было стыдно. Но за что? Кажется, Стиву было больно. Но Солдат только исполнял задание. Так откуда стыд?  
  


  
  
Огурцам Стив обрадовался, как родным, и сжевал сразу половину банки, после чего благополучно выблевал все съеденное в унитаз. Солдат философски пожал плечами, прикончил остатки с черным хлебом и задумался над следующим шагом, привычно уже обнимаясь со Стивом на диване.   
  


  
  
_Май 2014_  
  
Инъекции перед миссиями всегда были чертовски болезненными, словно в вены вливали не прозрачную жидкость, а кислоту. Солдат хрипел, пока через катетер в него закачивали один шприц за другим. Постепенно восприятие изменилось. Окружающие словно замедлились. Весь мир подернулся бледно-розовой дымкой. Солдат был зол и хотел найти источник этой злобы, переполнявшей его.   
  
— Видишь? — спросил его один из техников, показывая фотографию человека в синем шлеме и синем костюме. — Это твое задание. Убей его, и все будет хорошо. Вернешься обратно и сможешь пойти спать.  
  
Солдат хотел найти этого человека. Ему до безумия хотелось его убить.  
  


  
  
Стив давно уже не сталкивался с подобными противниками. Может, драться с Тором было бы так же трудно, но Тор считал спарринги с людьми скучными. Однако Солдат — нет, Баки — дрался так, словно у него не осталось ничего, кроме последнего желания: убить Стива. А тот изо всех сил пытался его обезвредить.  
  
Как оказалось, сдавить Баки шею было не слишком хорошей идеей. От давления шейные ароматические железы испустили целое облако хорошо знакомого аромата. Он перебил даже вонь горелой изоляции, переполнявшей корабль. Этот аромат лишил Стива ясности ума. Ему хотелось выгнуться, потереться о Баки, подставиться ему, а не пытаться придушить до полусмерти. Но это говорил омега внутри него, а рациональный Стив Роджерс, который давно научился держать омежьи инстинкты под жестким контролем, продолжал давить, одновременно наслаждаясь и страдая от ароматического шлейфа. Пока Баки не обмяк.  
  


  
  
Вокруг падало, грохотало и гремело. На Солдата навалилась ужасная, жуткая, непередаваемая тяжесть, не позволявшая дышать.   
  
А потом тяжесть исчезла. Не полностью, но Солдат смог развернуться и выползти. И немедленно попытался атаковать странного человека, обозначенного как задание, который сначала дрался с ним, а потом почему-то спас, освободив от придавившей балки.   
  


  
  
Стив с трудом устоял после удара. К счастью, Солдат ударил правой рукой, потому что сделай он это левой... У Стива мутилось в голове, и не только от ударов. Солдат был Баки. Баки был жив. С этой мыслью Стив существовал уже несколько дней, но нисколько не сумел к ней приспособиться. А сейчас такой знакомый, только кажущийся давно забытым запах Баки мешал ему сосредоточиться. Он успевал прикрываться щитом, но заставить себя ударить в ответ уже не мог. Нащупав негнущимися пальцами ремешок шлема, Стив сломал крепление и отбросил его в сторону.  
  
— Баки, — позвал он, — я не буду драться с тобой.  
  
Отпустить щит было проще, чем он думал. Тот провалился в дыру и камнем ушел вниз. Волна острого хвойного запаха накатила на Стива, когда Солдат рванулся к нему. Металлический кулак врезался в подбородок, еще и еще раз. Стив держался, пока мог. Но сочетание тяжелых ударов и лишающего воли аромата сделало свое дело.  
  
Он пришел в себя на берегу, не совсем понимая, как там оказался. Подумал, что ему привиделось, что Баки был с ним. Был рядом. Стив поднял руку, казавшуюся свинцовой, и почувствовал его. Тот самый запах. Совсем слабый, смешанный с вонью мазута, гари и водорослей, но несомненный. Настоящий.  
  
Баки был здесь.  
  


  
  
На четвертый день после падения с хеликарриера Стив спорил с приспешником доктора Чо по поводу выписки. Именно с приспешником, учитывая, какую почти лагерную дисциплину она навела у себя в отделении. По крайней мере, Стива выписывать не хотели. А он больше не мог отлеживать задницу в отделении, когда где-то в городе бродил Баки. Или не бродил, а опять оказался у ГИДРы, не суть. В любом случае, Баки нужно было найти, окружить заботой, вылечить и… Дальше Стив думать себе не позволял. Сначала найти.  
  
Он обрадовался, когда сквозь все препоны к нему в палату пробрался Сэм.   
  
— Сэм, ты же медик, скажи им, что я вполне здоров! — вместо приветствия потребовал Стив.  
  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
  
— Судя по напору, вполне. Послушайте, доктор Тернер, отпустите его под мою ответственность, — включил Сэм свое знаменитое обаяние, под которое попадали даже самые суровые ветераны. — Я за ним присмотрю, а если ему вдруг станет хуже, привезу обратно. Он все равно сбежит, а у вас будут неприятности, — выложил Сэм последний козырь на стол.  
  
— Но черепно-мозговая травма!.. — вскинулся было Тернер, однако быстро сдался.  
  
— Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарил Стив, когда они покидали клинику.   
  
— Подбросить тебя? Мне в любом случае надо в город, — предложил Сэм. — Тебе надо домой и отдохнуть. Я, конечно, верю в силы сыворотки, но ЧМТ — это не шутки. Голову надо беречь. И потом, не сочти за наглость, но, мне кажется, тебе скоро понадобится помощь другого рода.  
  
Стив замер. Потом медленно обернулся. Он неоднократно мылся в клинике, но ему казалось, что от кожи до сих пор пахло ельником. Словно за короткую встречу он пропитался Баки насквозь.  
  
— Сэм, — медленно произнес он, — спасибо. Очень внимательно с твоей стороны. Но никакой помощи мне больше не надо. Я справлюсь сам. Баки жив, а значит, я все еще повязанный омега.  
  
— Чей альфа неизвестно где на момент начала течки. Я уже чувствую предвестники, Стив, и хорошо тебе не будет.  
  
— Я справлюсь. — Стив заметил такси на стоянке. — Извини, мне пора.  
  
Сэм покачал головой и достал телефон. Кажется, пришло время звонить союзникам.  
  


  
  
Прежде чем идти к Стиву, Сэм заручился подмогой Марии Хилл. Потрясенная глубиной инфильтрации, та с удовольствием окунулась с головой в поиски пропавшего Зимнего Солдата, которые помогали ей хоть на время вытеснить мысли о том, что она полжизни положила на службу не только ЩИТу, но и ГИДРе. Конечно, будь у них поддержка Старка, они справлялись бы лучше, однако тот наотрез отказался принимать участие и вообще перестал выходить на связь.   
  
Наташа согласилась быть мобильной единицей и искала в городе, тогда как Мария колдовала над компьютером, прогоняя мегабайты записей камер наблюдения через полулегальные программы распознавания лиц. Сэм купил омежьи подавители, получив рецепт благодаря армейским связям, и отправился к Стиву.  
  
В коридоре он учуял ни с чем не сравнимый аромат течного Роджерса: вкусное теплое благоухание свежеиспеченного ржаного хлеба, вызывавшее мгновенное слюноотделение. Стива хотелось вылизать с ног до головы, чтобы упиться чистым запахом.   
  
Но вот выглядел Стив, открывший дверь, совсем не так здорово, как пах. Судя по синякам под глазами он почти не спал с момента выписки, и Сэм заподозрил, что он и не ел, болтаясь по городу и пытаясь найти своего Баки.  
  
— Подавители? — как примирительный подарок протянул Сэм коричневый аптечный пакет. — Я две упаковки взял, можешь не жалеть.  
  
— Спасибо, — голосом смертельно уставшего человека ответил Стив и повернулся, предоставляя Сэму самому войти и закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
— Как успехи? — невинно поинтересовался Сэм, силой воли сдерживая в себе мощную потребность схватить, повалить и отыметь.   
  
Стив неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
— А у нас есть кое-что. Не далее, чем сегодня Баки был на камерах перед Смитсоновским музеем, а также на камерах внутри. Зашел с толпой туристов и осмотрел выставку о Капитане Америке и его лучшем друге сержанте Барнсе.   
  
Вот тут Стив резко повернулся, и в глазах вспыхнул огонек интереса.  
  
— Мы — это кто? — спросил он, сразу выделяя главное.  
  
— Это я, Мария Хилл, агент Романова и все программы ЩИТа, до которых нам удалось дотянуться.   
  
— Сэм, это…  
  
— Не благодари, — попросил Стив. — Если я не могу помочь тебе как альфа, я могу попробовать помочь тебе как друг.  
  


  
  
_2011 — 2013_  
  
После знакомства с Марком Стив уяснил одно: никогда нельзя искать кавалера, похожего на Баки. К счастью, альф в программе было много, поэтому на вторую течку он выбрал Хорхе, почти сорокалетнего, говорливого, как водопад, мексиканца, буквально влюбившегося в задницу Стива и рассыпавшего лично ей велеречивые комплименты на испанском, из которых Стив не понимал ни слова. Может, он вовсе и не комплименты говорил. Хорхе был убежденным холостяком и два года прекрасно помогал Стиву, а потом… нашел свою пару. Стив искренне порадовался за него, но перед ним встала проблема замены.   
  
Он долго сидел над “каталогом”. Все-таки он оставался старомодным и не мог воспринимать подобные отношения исключительно как медицинские услуги. И сейчас ему было плохо.   
  
В файле Сэма было помечено, что он потерял пару на фронте. Стив заранее почувствовал к нему симпатию и послал сообщение, предлагая встретиться. Он никак не ожидал, что встретит не только альфу, но и обзаведется верным другом.   
  
И вот теперь Сэм был готов помочь ему, несмотря на то, что в последнее время он явно пытался перевести их отношения в несколько иную, менее дружескую, плоскость. Но он проявил понимание, как только понял, что у Стива есть шанс вернуть своего истинного альфу. И отошел в тень, просто подставив надежное крылатое плечо.  
  


  
  
_Ноябрь 1944_  
  
В лагере царила такая суматоха, что никто не обратил внимания, как два человека покинули территорию и спешно удалились в лес. Стив захватил палатку, пару одеял и кое-какие припасы. Баки просто старался не спотыкаться. Чем дальше они уходили, чем чище становился воздух, не отравленный выхлопными газами, миазмами солдатских латрин, гарью полевых кухонь и прочими выделениями сотен человеческих тел, тем явственнее начинали они ощущать друг друга.  
  
Им обоим требовалось время, чтобы вернуть утраченное чувство близости после более чем годовой разлуки. Идя через хвойник, Стив совершенно точно мог отличить запах настоящих деревьев от запаха Баки. Они были похожи, но Баки пах темнее, опаснее, к смолистому аромату примешивались цитрусовые нотки и даже тяжелые отголоски пачули. Его шлейф изменился, и Стив еще не знал: стала тому причиной война, прошедшее со дня последней встречи время или то, что с ними сделали ученые.  
  
Он шел впереди, прокладывая маршрут согласно внутреннему ощущению. Откуда-то спереди пахло водой. Продравшись через заросли ольхи, они вышли на поляну, которую почти целиком занимало небольшое озерцо. Сейчас, в предвечернем свете, вода отражала небо и росшие по краю деревья. На другой стороне от того места, где они вышли на поляну, виднелся заросший травой пятачок, которого как раз должно было хватить для палатки и небольшого костра. Стив подождал, пока Баки к нему присоединится, и указал на другой берег. Баки кивнул. Выглядел он смертельно уставшим, и Стив почувствовал стыд, что потащил его непонятно куда, вместо того, чтобы дать отлежаться в лазарете. Однако он просто не мог представить себе, как пережить первую течку без Баки. То, как упорно Баки шел за ним следом, говорило, что тот вполне разделял его мнение по этому поводу.  
  
— Напрямик или по краю обойдем? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Давай вплавь, — предложил Баки. — Заодно помоемся.  
  
— Давай, — согласился Стив. — Я мыло захватил, можно на той стороне помыться как следует и постирушку устроить.  
  
— Хозяйственный какой, — с улыбкой подколол Баки.  
  
Стив не сразу осознал, почему Баки стоит и не раздевается, тогда как он сам довольно быстро избавился от вещей, оставшись в кальсонах. А потом понял.  
  
Баки смотрел на него. На то, каким стало его тело. Стив не был больше стройным, хрупким, невысоким — идеальным омегой по стандартам красоты. Он был теперь огромный, широкий, слишком мускулистый и тяжелый. Полная противоположность. Нужен ли он такой Баки вообще?  
  
— Дай-ка на тебя глянуть, — услышал он и повернулся, ожидая увидеть нахмуренные брови и недовольно поджатые губы.  
  
Но Баки смотрел с жадным интересом. Подошел, пощупал плечи, провел грязной ладонью с обломанными ногтями по груди. С самого освобождения им не довелось ни на минуту остаться наедине. Их колонна торопилась добраться до своих и держалась кучно. Спали по очереди, выставляя караулы, отдельных костров не разводили, предпочитая сидеть вокруг нескольких, греясь друг о друга. Они спали рядом, шли рядом, но у них даже не было времени чтобы как следует друг на друга посмотреть.  
  
Стив тоже взглянул на Баки пристальнее. Тот повзрослел. Он не стал толще, но точно тяжелее, мускулистее. Плечи были теперь шире, бицепсы четче проступали под вязаным джемпером. Баки превратился в настоящего молодого альфу.   
  
И он смотрел на Стива с нескрываемым горячим и жадным вожделением, словно дождаться не мог, когда все это тело окажется в его распоряжении. У Стива отлегло от сердца.  
  
— Насмотришься еще, — бросил он, принимаясь запихивать одежду в мешок. — Давай сюда свои вещи, я поплыву с мешком.  
  
— Эй, я лучше плаваю! — заявил Баки, стягивая джемпер.  
  
— Уже нет, — нагло ответил Стив, хотя далеко не был в этом уверен.  
  
Вплавь озеро оказалось шире, чем казалось с берега, и оба изрядно устали, особенно Стив, который плыл, загребая одной рукой, а второй держал мешок с палаткой, одеялами, провизией и одеждой над головой. Было нелегко, но он справился. Вода освежила их, придав новых сил.  
  
Пока было светло, Стив поторопился заготовить дрова. Начав поначалу собирать хворост, он довольно быстро бросил это занятие. Нашел три средних размеров сосенки, которые давно уже засохли, сломал их голыми руками, притащил на стоянку, а там поломал о колено. Баки, отыскавший мыло, тщательно соскребал с себя многонедельную грязь, торча на мелководье. Прямо перед полянкой был удобный спуск и песчаное дно, видимо, бывший звериный водопой, по краям же начиналась черная липкая грязь. Стив сложил дрова и запалил костерок, потом притащил бревно и положил перед костром вместо сиденья. Баки выбрался из озера продрогший, но чистый до скрипа. Встряхнув волосами, он обдал Стива брызгами.  
  
— Иди мойся, — скомандовал он. — Хотя можешь этого и не делать. Пахнешь вкуснее.  
  
— Фу, — отозвался Стив. — Ты мыло не утопил?  
  
— А то что?  
  
— Увидишь.  
  
— Вон на траве твое мыло. Полотенце возьми. И не сиди в воде долго, простудишься.  
  
— Уже нет, — повторил Стив, с момента эксперимента забывший, что такое насморк и боль в горле.  
  
Баки повернулся к мешку, а Стив направился к воде. Та была холодной, и он не стал медлить, однако уделил определенным местам больше внимания, чем обычно. Его удивил собственный задний проход, бывший на ощупь горячим, припухшим и податливым. Когда Стив немного надавил, его палец легко скользнул внутрь, и он почувствовал, какой скользкий он внутри. Вода слегка остудила его, но ненадолго. Когда он закончил с мытьем, Баки поставил палатку и постелил внутрь одеяло. Второе он положил на бревно. Над костром на рогатинах висел котелок, от которого тянуло мясным духом: Баки разогревал бобы с говядиной. Почуяв запах, Стив не ощутил привычного голода. Наоборот, ему стало слегка не по себе.  
  
— Будешь есть, Стиви? — как раз повернулся к нему Баки.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я так посижу.  
  
Баки положил себе немного в миску, быстро съел, облизывая ложку, пока Стив растирался и натягивал чистое белье.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он его. — Сейчас воды вскипячу, можно будет цикорий заварить.  
  
Стив подошел босиком, не обращая внимания на коловшие ступни еловые иголки и мелкие веточки, и встал прямо перед Баки. От его близости, от запаха, который потек от него, когда Баки вскинул голову, член Стива затвердел и ощутимо приподнялся. Он так долго ждал этого.  
  
— Стиви, — внезапно осипшим голосом произнес Баки. — От тебя пахнет... Вкусно. Вкуснее всего на свете.  
  
— Тогда может уже сделаешь что-нибудь? — немного сварливо сказал Стив, почувствовавший, что его дырка начала пульсировать, и между ягодиц стало влажно и скользко.  
  
— Я бы рад, — жалобно ответил Баки, — но я не знаю, что.  
  
— Просто... просто поцелуй меня, Бак, — попросил Стив, опускаясь перед ним на колени так, чтобы лица их оказались почти вровень. — Я тоже не знаю, что нужно делать.  
  
Баки положил руки ему на плечи и потянулся вперед. Стив прикрыл глаза. Они столько раз целовались раньше, но сейчас все было как в первый раз. Как тогда, когда пьяный от дешевого виски и гона Баки забрался к нему по водосточной трубе и целовал почти до потери пульса. Первое прикосновение вышло легким, но потом они вдруг одновременно ощутили, что вновь обрели друг друга, и второй поцелуй вышел жадным, резким и жарким.  
  
Баки потянул Стива на себя, тот уперся в бревно, чтобы не упасть. Прошла минута, и Стив, наконец, понял, что ладони Баки скользят по его телу, тянут, щупают, поглаживают. На них были твердые сухие мозоли, и они слегка царапали кожу.  
  
— Подожди, подожди, Стиви, — не без усилия оторвался от него Баки. — Надо... Лучше лечь. Пойдем в палатку?  
  
— Не хочу в палатку, — заупрямился Стив. — Там тесно. Давай здесь.  
  
— Ну давай здесь, — сразу согласился Баки. — Давай. Надо одеяло расстелить.  
  
Они постелили одеяло около костра, и Стив торопливо лег на него, раздвинув ноги. Он никогда не узнавал, что должен делать омега во время течки, ведь он не был омегой до недавнего времени. Так, пустышкой без определенного второго пола, даже не бета, а непонятно кто. А еще он всегда предполагал, что все делается само собой, но сейчас он бы многое отдал, чтобы иметь возможность спросить, как себя правильно вести. Но Баки это, похоже не волновало. Он устроился рядом и гибко потянулся, а потом потерся о Стива всем телом. Стиву было хорошо, как никогда. Его собственное тело отвечало на движения Баки, подстраивалось под него. От Баки шли волны теплого густого аромата, заставлявшие Стива чуть с ума не сходить от возбуждения. Он услышал треск и понял, что Баки слишком сильно рванул его кальсоны, от чего те лопнули по шву. Отшвырнув ненужную тряпку в сторону, Баки навалился на Стива, одновременно подхватив его ногу и отодвинув ее в сторону. Его твердый член как живое существо тыкался в лобок, бедро, под мошонку Стива, словно искал вход. Стив опустил руку и помог ему, направив в себя.  
  
Это было как откровение. Плотная горячая головка ткнулась в чувствительный вход, замерла на секунду, а потом двинулась дальше и оказалась внутри. Стив выдохнул, ощущая непривычное растяжение и чужой жар. Баки притормозил, целуя его подбородок, подбираясь к плотно сжатым губам.  
  
— Больно? — задыхаясь спросил он.  
  
— Нет, но не торопись, пожалуйста. — Стиву стало немного страшно. Странно было ощущать в себе нечто, принадлежащее другому человеку.  
  
Баки кивнул и двинулся вперед, понемногу двигаясь туда и обратно, постепенно добиваясь того, чтобы тело Стива приняло его в себя. Он становился все настойчивее, Стиву немного жгло и щипало, но одновременно он хотел ощутить себя заполненным, тугое натяжение доставляло ему невероятное наслаждение. Баки прижался к нему, войдя до упора.  
  
— Ты со мной? — прошептал он, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.  
  
— До самого конца, — кивнул тот.  
  
— Тогда держись, Стиви.  
  
Держаться кроме как за Баки Стиву было не за что, и он вцепился в его плечи. И тогда понял, что такое настоящий секс. Потому что Баки начал двигаться совсем иначе — быстро, широко, резкими толчками задвигая в Стива член по самые яйца. Стив не удержался и вскрикнул, а потом стонал и кричал уже не сдерживаясь. Баки трахал его, как, наверное, всегда хотел, но как у них никогда бы не получилось, останься Стив прежним. Сейчас можно было не опасаться сломать его или "заездить до смерти", как говаривали в Бруклине.  
  
Стив ощутил, что член Баки вроде как стал толще и вспомнил про узел. Ему безумно захотелось ощутить его внутри себя, но Баки сбавил темп и принялся трахать его аккуратнее, не погружаясь до самого основания.  
  
— Ба-ак, — захныкал Стив, — почему?  
  
— Нам пока не надо последствий, Стиви, — услышал он в ответ.  
  
Он еще пару раз двинулся, и выдернул член. Поднявшись над ним на коленях, он принялся быстро дрочить себе. Поглядев на его член, Стив отметил крупную луковицу и по привычке протянул руки, чтобы обхватить ее ладонями. Но на этот раз ему хватило одной руки. Баки застонал и выплеснулся Стиву на живот. Потом, не сделав ни секунды паузы, он запустил Стиву пальцы в зад и принялся трахать его, одновременно лаская член языком. Минуту спустя Стив излился, спугнув уже устроившихся на деревьях птиц своим криком.  
  
Баки вытянулся на нём, длинными мазками вылизывая шею от ключиц до подбородка, мелко прикусывая кожу, и Стив понял: сейчас. Сдвинувшись на три пальца ниже линии воротника, Баки сосредоточился на одном пятачке кожи, то засасывая его, то выпуская изо рта, то касаясь лишь кончиком языка. Потом он подул на мокрое онемевшее пятно, и, пока не отступил холодок, без предупреждения сжал на нём зубы, прокусывая кожу и мышцы до крови.  
  
Стива словно прошило от макушки до пяток, но не болью, и даже не отзвуком недавнего оргазма. Как будто нить, верёвка, канат, цепь, всемирное тяготение соединили его с самой сутью Баки: надежно и неумолимо.  
  
Они лежали на одеяле, глядя в уже начавшее темнеть небо. Костер бросал рыжие всполохи на влажные от пота тела.  
  
— Окунемся? — предложил Баки.  
  
Они вошли в воду, держась за руки, наскоро смыли с себя сперму и пот, и вернулись к костру. Баки сделал Стиву подножку и немедленно рухнул ему на спину, когда тот упал на одеяло. Во второй раз он взял его сзади, но опять не оставил узел внутри. После этого раза они решили все же вздремнуть в палатке, но проснулись примерно час спустя, прижимаясь друг к другу, и занялись любовью лицом к лицу. После этого раза Баки осторожно засунул в Стива руку и провернул ее несколько раз. Это походило на узел, и Стив кончил, стискивая запястье Баки своей задницей.  
  


  
  
Примерно сутки спустя течка пошла на спад, но они оставались еще одну ночь в палатке на всякий случай. По словам Баки, Стив больше не пах, однако у него еще выделялось достаточно смазки, и они продолжали трахаться, постепенно удлиняя периоды между отдельными вязками. Утром они с сожалением свернули палатку, собрали вещи и двинулись обратно.   
  
В лагере их отсутствие заметили, но легенда с разведкой никаких подозрений не вызвала. Филлиппс успокоился, покатилась военная рутина.  
  


  
  
Стив понял не сразу, что именно изменилось, но со времени первой течки у него словно появилось шестое чувство — чувство Баки. Во время сражений и не только он всегда знал, где Баки, определял расстояние и мог каким-то невероятным образом координировать свои действия с ним. Для всех он по-прежнему оставался бетой, и только Ревущие переглядывались порой с пониманием, отмечая, как слаженно действуют капитан и его сержант.   
  


  
  
_Май 2014_  
  
Материалы, слитые в сеть Романовой, были шикарны. Тони в восхищении листал файлы, содержащие невероятное количество технической информации, и уже мечтал, как переработает ее, заставив исследования ГИДРы служить мирным целям.   
  
Пока не дошел до одного видео, обозначенного только датой. Он не задержался бы на нем, если бы не указанный день, совпадавший с днем смерти его родителей. Разумеется, Тони видео посмотрел.  
  
Потом он разнес половину лаборатории, прежде чем сообразил, что проклятый Солдат вполне мог оказаться змеей на груди Роджерса.   
  
Тони уважал Стива, но не доверял ему. Как и никому: паранойя была прописана у Старков в числе доминантных генов. Поэтому постепенно Тони оснастил квартиру Стива полным набором прослушки и видеожучков. Это была дань подозрительности. То, что он их ни разу еще не активировал, было дань дружбе и доверию. Но теперь, по мнению Тони, он вполне мог позволить себе такое.  
  
Приказав Джарвису подключиться к квартире Роджерса, Тони думал, что же сделает, если Солдат появится у Стива. В том, что он не даст спуску, он был уверен. Возможно, он убьет его. Превратит в горстку пепла. "Dust in the Wind" и все такое. Но, возможно, ему удастся найти Солдата раньше других. И тогда...   
  
Тони поднял опрокинутый стул и уселся перед столом.  
  
— Джарвис, подключаемся к камерам слежения по всему городу, — скомандовал он. — Ищем свежеразмороженную задницу Зимнего Солдата.  
  


  
  
_Октябрь 2014_  
  
Если ему не могла помочь Вдова, следовало найти кого-то более компетентного. Солдат принялся составлять список в голове.  
  
Человек в механическом костюме. Техник высокого ранга. Проявляет враждебность, контакт осложнен. Не подходит.  
  
Человек со стрелами. Убийца. Не обладает необходимой компетенцией. Не подходит.  
  
Человек с крыльями. Имеет медицинские навыки. Уровень квалификации неясен. Условно подходит.  
  
Человек с личным запахом опасного существа и вторичным запахом химических веществ. Упоминался как «доктор» в разговоре. Подходит.  
  
Человек с крыльями остается про запас.  
  
Дождавшись, когда Стив уснет, Солдат переоделся в тактический костюм, превратившись в Агента, вооружился и покинул место пребывания через балкон. При этом он не спустился вниз, а поднялся наверх и двинулся по крышам туда, где торчала здоровенная башня. Она вся была напичкана следящими устройствами, но Агент умел их обходить. Он их чувствовал практически спинным мозгом.  
  
Подъем по отвесной стене был бы невозможен, если бы не декоративные панели. Агент использовал левую руку как рычаг, а ориентировался по запахам из скрытых отверстий системы кондиционирования. Вниз он не смотрел, но осознавал, что, упади он с такой высоты, повреждения могут оказаться несовместимыми даже с его жизнью.  
  
Он добрался, наконец, до окна, аккуратно вырезал стекло, устроившись на карнизе, и вдавил его внутрь. Это было нарушение целостности защитного слоя строения, значит, отсчет пошел. Проскользнув в отверстие, Агент быстро сориентировался, пробежал по коридору, отыскал дверь и вошел в большую лабораторию.  
  
Нужный врач был альфой, и его запах Агент ощущал издалека. Он не стал надевать маску, она только помешала бы чувствовать запахи. Подойдя к медику как можно тише, что было совсем нетрудно, Агент прижал нож к его горлу.  
  
— Требуется медицинское содействие, — произнес Агент ему в ухо. — Консультативная помощь.   
  
Медик замер, и только шлейф его резко изменился, становясь все более опасным.  
  
Агент убрал нож и отступил, показывая, что не намерен наносить повреждений. Медик развернулся.  
  
— Баки! — произнес он, и острый опасный запах пошел на убыль. — Как ты сюда попал?  
  
— Не имеет значения. Нужна помощь консультационного характера.  
  
— Ну, говори. — Медик снял очки и потер усталое лицо. — Джарвис, отмени тревогу, только наблюдай, — произнес он, не обращаясь вроде бы ни к кому.  
  
Из динамика где-то наверху донесся голос.  
  
— Приказ принят, доктор Беннер.  
  
— Ну так что привело тебя ночью сюда, Баки? — Медик вновь переключил все внимание на Агента.  
  
Перечислять признаки во второй раз было проще.  
  
— У Стива расстройство пищевого поведения, — сообщил он. — Потребление непривычных продуктов повышено, потребление обычных продуктов снижено. Регулярные приступы рвоты в последние две недели. Повышенные эмоциональность, тактильность, возбудимость. Соленые огурцы не помогли. Нужен особый сорт мела, найти не удалось. Медик, мне нужен особый сорт мела.  
  
Медик выслушал отчет, приоткрыв рот, но довольно быстро сумел овладеть собой.  
  
— Э-э, — потянул он, — Стив заболел?  
  
— По его словам, все в норме.  
  
— О, — отреагировал Медик. — Хм. — потом он снял очки и дужкой поскреб затылок. — Я дам тебе комплексный препарат, в состав которого входит кальций. Это то, из чего состоит мел. Стив может принимать по три капсулы два раза в день. Он должен снизить потребность в меле.  
  
— Спасибо. — Агенту пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы вспомнить, что здесь было принято благодарить за любую поддержку.  
  
— Ты можешь передать Стиву, чтобы он связался со мной? — спросил Медик, отходя к одному из шкафов и перебирая баночки в нем.  
  
— Отрицательно. Стив не оповещен об этой миссии. Сведения не должны быть рассекречены.  
  
— А-а, — протянул Медик. — Ладно. Разберемся. Вот, по три капсулы три раза в день. Хватит на неделю. Потом мне нужен отчет об эффективности.  
  
— Отчет будет предоставлен вовремя, — подтвердил Агент и, сунув баночку в карман, направился к выходу.  
  
Брюс покачал головой. Эта парочка была способна свести с ума и людей с психикой более устойчивой, чем у него. Когда Баки выскользнул за дверь, Брюс снова обратился к Джарвису.  
  
— Пусть идет. Объяви тревогу только в случае нападения.  
  
— Хорошо, доктор Беннер, — вновь сказал ИИ.   
  
Брюс вернулся к компьютеру, все еще качая головой.  
  


  
  
_Конец 1944 — начало 1945_  
  
Похоже, тело Стива решило отыграться за потерянное время и оглушало его течкой каждые два месяца. К счастью, они уже не так зависели от Филлиппса, поэтому Ревущие вставали лагерем и отдыхали пару дней, пока Капитан и Сержант ходили в разведку. Этот эвфемизм настолько прижился, что не все сразу понимали, о какой разведке идет речь, если действительно нужно было проверить местоположение противника.  
  
Война повернула к победе. Это чувствовалось в воздухе почти как приближение весны. Они пребывали в приподнятом настроении, хотя ГИДРА огрызалась, как могла. И однажды Баки не удержался. С каждым разом его вело от великолепного тела Стива все сильнее, он хотел насладиться им в полной мере, не сдерживаться, не следить, не бояться спустить не вовремя. И на рождество сорок четвертого он покрыл Стива как надо, с узлом и долгой сцепкой, причем не один, а несколько раз. И это было невероятно.  
  


  
  
Баки упал, так и не узнав, что на Рождество они зачали своего первенца.  
  


  
  
И ему повезло никогда не узнать, что день спустя организм Стива отторг беременность, отреагировав на стресс потери альфы и разрыва связи. Об этом знала только Пегги, зашедшая в разрушенный бар, чтобы высказать Стиву сочувствие, и увидевшая лужу крови на стуле. Стив скрыл это ото всех, хотя хитрожопый Филлиппс учуял все своим опытным носом.   
  


  
  
Падая в "Валькирии", Стив был рад. Он летел навстречу не ледяной могиле, а купели, которая должна была переправить его к Баки и их малышу.  
  


  
  
_Май 2014_  
  
Несмотря на таблетки Сэма, течка держала Стива железной хваткой, как затяжной бронхит в детстве. Он метался по городу, получая от Марии указания, где, возможно, мог быть Баки. Ему чудился фантомный хвойный запах. Но Баки нигде не было.   
  
Вернувшись домой, Стив тяжело повалился на диван. Как же его достал этот непрерывный стояк, прокладки, мучительные волны жара и мурашки в самый неподходящий момент. В голове вертелись непрошеные воспоминания: Баки в озере, Баки у костра, Баки в палатке, Баки, Баки, Баки... Баки на хеликарриере, страшная машина с живыми глазами.  
  
Стив прикрыл лицо рукой.  
  
Балконная дверь распахнулась от мощного толчка. Стив не успел даже схватить щит, стоявший возле дивана, а на него уже навалилось тяжеленное тело, вонявшее мусорными баками, подворотнями и... еловыми шишками.   
  
— Баки! — полузадушенно просипел Стив, пытаясь вдохнуть наперекор металлическому локтю, вдавившемуся ему в диафрагму. — Баки, откуда ты?  
  
В ответ раздалось глухое рычание, напоминавшее звериное предупреждение, а не человеческую речь. Тело предательски вздрогнуло. Стив понял, что готов сдаться, и принялся бороться.  
  
Суперсила — это страшно, но суперальфа в искусственном гоне, накачанный гормонами под завязку, не способный соображать, страшнее. Стив получил несколько безжалостных ударов в лицо, потом мир перевернулся, он повис с починенного подлокотника дивана вниз головой, джинсы лопнули под яростным напором, напомнив ему их первый раз, и Баки вставил ему почти до конца одним грубым толчком. Стив издал жалобный скулеж, несмотря на течку, неподготовленное тело крепко сжалось, поймав член в ловушку, но Баки обхватил Стива поперек горла, запрокинув ему голову назад до черных мушек перед глазами, и принялся жестко и торопливо его растрахивать.  
  
Стив все-таки сдался. Будь это кто-то другой, он сопротивлялся бы до последнего, но это был Баки. И Баки явно не понимал, что делал, потому что Стив был уверен: узнай Баки его по-настоящему, он никогда не сделал бы ему больно. Он расслышал невнятное глухое бормотание, но не сразу смог понять, что именно Баки повторял раз за разом.  
  
— ...мое задание. Ты — мое задание. Ты — ...  
  
— Бак, это же я, — попытался Стив еще раз, но тот только толкнулся глубже.  
  
А потом он засадил в Стива узел и кончил в него.   
  
Хуже всего было то, что, несмотря на боль, Стив кончил тоже.  
  
И хотел еще.  
  


  
  
Тони лениво взглянул на отдельный монитор, на котором некоторое время назад вымотанный Стив валялся на диване в гостиной своей квартиры. Его внимание привлекли звуки, донесшиеся из динамиков на пределе слышимости. А когда Тони посмотрел еще раз, то Стив уже безвольно свисал с подлокотника, а одетый в найденные на помойке шмотки Зимний Солдат вовсю вколачивался ему в зад.  
  
— Джарвис! Костюм, немедленно! Цель — квартира Роджерса!  
  
Костюм автоматически облекал его тело, пока Тони бежал к выходу из лаборатории.  
  


  
  
— Подожди, Баки, отпусти меня!  
  
Минут двадцать спустя Стив смог достучаться до Солдата. Он понимал, что это пока не Баки в полной мере, но тот послушался. Прижав поясницу Стива к дивану, он потянул и с усилием вытащил из него еще не опавший узел. Стив крякнул, почти услышав, как трещат растянутые ткани, но потом натяжение резко спало.   
  
Баки сидел на диване, раздвинув ноги. Его член, покрытый смазкой Стива, с неопавшим узлом, твердый и ненасытный, гордо торчал из грязных штанов, которые он, разумеется, даже не подумал сбросить.   
  
У Стива была всего пара секунд, чтобы принять решение: ударить щитом или сделать что-то абсолютно безумное. И он решился на безумие. Наклонился, жестко дернул Солдата за волосы, сшибив при этом его бейсболку, и поцеловал в губы, разом засунув в него язык и прикусив нижнюю напоследок до крови. В глазах Солдата появилось странное выражение. А Стив, не медля, стянул с себя рубашку мощным рывком, так что отлетевшие пуговицы запрыгали по полу, сдернул остатки джинсов с ног и оседлал Солдата лицом к лицу, перекинув ногу через него.  
  
— Баки? — позвал он, и лицо Солдата исказилось, словно ему было больно слышать это имя. — Баки, ты со мной? — повторил Стив.  
  
Ответа не последовало, но Стиву он и не был нужен. Он приподнялся, взялся за член Баки и направил его в себя, как сделал это давным-давно в самый первый раз. И, зажмурившись, с силой опустился вниз, принимая его целиком до самого узла.  
  
Солдат схватил его за бедра и встретил на половине сильным толчком. Стива подкинуло вверх, но он вернулся. Они принялись трахаться так же яростно, как дрались на хеликарриере, используя свои тела вместо кулаков. Мышцы Стива разошлись, без особенного труда принимая плотную луковицу Баки. Стив задрожал, чувствуя предельное натяжение, подался вперед, и Солдат потянулся к нему и поцеловал, пачкая текущей из нижней губы кровью. Стив цеплялся за его плечи, заводил руки за спину, нащупывая под рубашкой очертания какого-то оружия.  
  
Стекло со звоном разлетелось, осыпав их обоих осколками, и в квартиру влетел Старк в легком костюме, с репульсором, направленным на них.  
  
Они сработали так четко, словно были в бою семьдесят лет назад: Стив рванул из-под рубашки Солдата оружие, оказавшееся «скорпионом», Солдат подхватил щит и, прижав Стива к себе, прикрыл ему спину.  
  
— Отпусти его, ублюдок! — рявкнул Тони, и из динамиков его голос прозвучал не хуже иерихонской трубы.  
  
— Отъебись, Тони! — не менее бешено отреагировал Стив. — Съебись из моей квартиры и оставь меня и моего альфу в покое!  
  
— Стив, не выражайся, — неожиданно тихо, скрипуче и безэмоционально заявил Солдат.  
  
Хотя какой это был Солдат? Это всегда был только Баки.  
  


  
  
_Начало 2015_  
  
За рулем сидел Баки, хотя официально права ему все еще не восстановили. Но он обзавелся такой хорошей подделкой, что их можно было на экспертизы отправлять, и они бы ее прошли. Стива слегка укачивало, поэтому он ехал, открыв окно и высовывая время от времени голову. Баки всякий раз обеспокоенно смотрел, удостоверяясь, что отваливаться та вроде не собиралась.   
  
Решение об отпуске было принято почти спонтанно. Для начала Брюс посоветовал Стиву сделать перерыв в супергеройстве примерно на год. Просто с учетом его медицинской предыстории и прочих отягчающих факторов. Скрепя сердце, Стив согласился. Точнее, признал разумность аргументов. И даже провел дома три дня. А потом начал медленно и верно сходить с ума. Потому что жить спокойно Стив разучился напрочь. И тогда Баки купил машину. Старую побитую Импалу 1967 года выпуска, исцарапанную и помятую. Стив распечатал схемы, и три недели они занимались ремонтом, учась всему необходимому прямо на ходу. Под конец Импала сверкала черным лаком и выглядела хищной, словно у нее было имя не быстроногой антилопы, а опасной южноамериканской кошки. Но проект закончился, и Стив снова захандрил. Тогда Баки и предложил поездку, чтобы обкатать машину. И даже сам выбрал цель: Большой Каньон в штате Аризона. На вопрос Стива, почему именно туда, он пояснил, что всегда хотел его увидеть, да как-то не довелось. Поэтому они купили переносной холодильник и спальники, палатку, коврики, керосинку и еще кучу вещей, о которых долго не вспоминали, загрузили их в багажник и на заднее сиденье и отправились на свою двухтысячемильную прогулку. И это было лучшее, что им приходило в голову в последнее время, если не считать новых поз для секса.  
  


  
  
Каньон и впрямь оказался здоровенным, так что они долго сидели на краю прозрачной смотровой площадки, не в силах охватить его целиком. Потом двинулись по дороге вдоль реки Колорадо, физически ощущая, что постепенно дышать становится легче. Заметив, как Стив пинает камешки, присматриваясь к ним, Баки спустился по почти отвесной стене, добрался до места, где виднелся свежий скол, выломил кусок чистейшего природного известняка и принес Стиву.  
  
Известняк был неплох, но на бруклинскую побелку не тянул.  
  
И все же отпуск удался. А Импала оказалась вообще замечательной, особенно когда они отыскали в бардачке несколько древних кассет и стали слушать странную грубую музыку, исполняемую на электрических инструментах, в основном, гитарах. У музыки был четкий ритм и странно нелепые тексты.   
  
Баки она понравилась.  
  


  
  
Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Стив первым делом отправился к Брюсу на очередной осмотр. Баки сопровождал его, несмотря на то, что велика была вероятность столкнуться со Старком. Но тот то ли сам избегал встреч, то ли у него были дела — они с ним не увиделись. Зато Брюс сделал первое настоящее УЗИ, на котором можно было рассмотреть нечто, похожее на фасолинку с лапками. Баки смотрел и не мог поверить, что это, вот это вот, станет ребенком. Настоящим, с головой, руками, ногами. Будет кричать и требовать внимания. Как когда-то Бекка. И близнецы.  
  
Это выглядело так волнительно, что Стива тоже охватили какие-то противоречивые эмоции. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что он забился в угол и принялся задумчиво обламывать выступ гипсокартонной стены, время от времени облизывая пальцы. Пока Баки рассматривал фотографию их будущего младенца, в лабораторию и по совместительству смотровой кабинет вошел Тони.   
  
Он скривился, увидев Баки, но не стал выступать. Вообще он был на удивление сдержан. Однако, заметив занятие Стива, Тони вдруг сам подошел к Баки:  
  
— Мы с тобой еще не закончили, Барнс, и я этого так не оставлю. Но пока я дам нашему отмороженному Кэпу насладиться ролью курочки-несушки. Кальций для скорлупы, конечно, полезен, но я все же порекомендовал бы не употреблять в пищу промышленную гипсовую смесь. В ней до черта добавок, ты понимаешь?  
  
Высказавшись, Тони отошел к какой-то штуке совершенно таинственного для Баки назначения, а тот поторопился вернуть Стива в мир живых и заставил прекратить набивать желудок химической дрянью.  
  
Беннер выписал новые таблетки с кальцием, которые ожидаемо совершенно не помогли.   
  


  
  
_Февраль 2015_  
  
Зимой в Нью-Йорке бывает красиво только в рождественских фильмах, а на деле снег быстро обращается в грязную липкую кашу. Вот по этой каше Стив и Баки гуляли по Бруклину и остановились посмотреть, как экскаватор ломал покосившееся здание, построенное, наверняка, в начале двадцатого века.   
  
Стив благополучно перенес первый триместр, и теперь под пальто, теплым свитером и комбинезоном прятался не четкий рельеф пресса, a наметившийся животик, который вызывал у Баки приступы безумного умиления и желания бесконечно тереться о него лицом и шеей, помечая своим запахом.   
  
Он так замечтался о животе Стива, что не понял, почему тот вдруг дернул его за руку.  
  
— Чувствуешь? — мечтательно произнес Стив. — Как раньше, дома. Моя стена около кровати пахла именно так.  
  
В этот момент экскаватор взмахнул ковшом, обрушив очередной сегмент стены, из-под слоев обоев которой взметнулось меловое облако старой побелки. Баки понял сразу. Он оценил траекторию движения ковша, расстояние до стены и рванул с места сразу на спринтерской скорости. На глазах Стива он проскочил по гусенице экскаватора, повис на секунду на стреле, прыгнул, придержал ковш металлической рукой и выхватил здоровенный кусок, покрытый нетронутой штукатуркой. Издав победный клич, он отпрыгнул, на волосок уйдя от ковша и почти обеспечив водителю экскаватора инфаркт, кувырком приземлился на мостовую и вернулся к Стиву легкой рысцой, неся подарок в обеих руках. Побледневший Стив заулыбался.  
  
— Подарок для лучшего гипсофила в мире! — провозгласил Баки.


End file.
